Killer Love
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: AU: It creeps inside his mind, hungry for blood, for carnage for... him? A monster has inhabited part of Yuugi's mind, slowly turning him to madness, slowly drawing Yuugi away from his friends. This is the role of the beast. The terror. The darkness. YAO
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**This started out as a oneshot and ended up as a series… weird… anyway! More will be coming soon!**

**Don't own YuGiOh!**

**Killer Love**

**Chapter 1: Mugged**

_**It was a year ago, on Friday night, the fifth night of December, when I was mugged…**_

Yuugi was slammed into the brick wall of an alley, a taller and buffer man holding him there.

"Gimme your money or I'll kill ya on the spot!" he hissed, tightening his hold and making Yuugi choke slightly.

"I… Don't… Have any!" he managed, panting hard.

"Feh! With that gold pyramid on your pretty little neck? As if!" the man smirked, letting a hand trail down and to stroke one of Yuugi's pale arms. "Hey, if you play nice, maybe I'll let you pay in a different way, and I'll take the bands without killin' ya?"

"No! Let me go!" Yuugi exclaimed, desperate. "Please! I really don't have any money!" the man's disgusting(though he must of thought it was seductive) gaze hardened and he growled.

"Bitch! I was trying to offer you an easier way! Whatever! I'll just rape you anyway, I haven't had a decent whore in a long time!" he growled, and threw Yuugi to the ground.

As the man reached forward for Yuugi, the pale teen's eyes widened, his heart thudding.

"S-stay back!!" he exclaimed, backing up. The man merely smirked and fell upon Yuugi, and began snaking a tongue up his neck, molesting his chest and laying his disgusting self on top of the boy.

"No… no… s-stop…" he whimpered, closing his eyes tight, the other's harsh and sinister breath the only thing he heard besides the other's heart, beating so fast, excitedly, perversely. "No… no… Alone… leave me alone…" flashes passed before Yuugi's eyes, before he blacked out.

**YM**

Yuugi gasped, doused in sweat and panting, from his bed, dressed in his star pajamas.

"H-how did I…? I-It must have been a dream…" he decided, looking around nervously, gulping, and pausing at the odd taste in his mouth.

'I must morning breath already!' he thought, looking at his clock, his eyes widening at the sight of the time.

"I'm going to be late for school!" he cried, jumping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom and getting out his toothbrush and starting the shower, wanting to let it warm up while he brushed his teeth. Once he bent his head to spit and raised his face, he jumped when he saw a more mature face, and ruby eyes staring from behind him in the mirror, a smirk on the other's lips.

Yuugi whipped around and stared when nothing was there.

'…I must still be jumpy from my nightmare…'


	2. Watched?

**Disclaimer:**

**Yo! Thanks for voting for Killer Love you guys! I'm surprised it was more popular tham Memory lost, Love Gained... But, oh well! ^ ^U Anyway! Here's the people who reveiwed:**

**Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko**-

Wow, good start, keep going and update soon! Its funny, i know its the start of school, but its when I'm bored in class I get the most inspiration for ideas and the most motivation to do anything! Love it!

**Thanks! Also, I LOVE your username! puzzleshipping rox my sox! WHOO!**

**Yuugi: Ah... Kurumi-san? Shouldn't you stay on topic?**

**Me: Eh? &blinks& Oh! Yeah! Heh, heh. I know, inspiration comes and then you miss stuff in class... It's even harder when I want to draw...**

**Yuugi: Next is,**

**Sesshomarubaby18**-

no please update it

**This must be from when I closed the poll. Don't worry, it's not like I was dropping this marvelously going to be suspenseful and scary story!**

**Yuugi: I don't like this at all... I get a ki-**

**Me: &covers his mouth, laughs nervously& Yes! You get a... Chance to celebrate Knishmas! Thank you for reminding me!**

**Yuugi: &blinks& What the heck is Knishmas?**

**Me: NEXT**

**gamer260****-**

Good chapter and update soon

**Yuugi: Hmmm... It seems they're trying to tell you something... &doesn't notice the banner that flies bye flashing, UPDATE&**

**Me: &crosses arms, nods& Indeed. I wonder what it could be- Hey! What's that in the- &get distracted by random cheerleaders, oggles**

**Yuugi: &slaps forhead& You're such a hentai... Alright! Here's the next chapter!**

**Killer Love**

**Chapter 2: Watched?**

Yuugi gasped for air as he slammed open the door to his classroom, hunched over and panting as the students turned their heads to him, all smirking(besides his friends).

"G-gomennasai, Sensei! I slept late!" the teacher sighed.

"No, it's alright, Mr. Mouto, I'll let this slide since you're only a few minutes late."

"Arigato!" Yuugi thanked, bowing, before he, blushing, rushed over to his desk, which was behind Anzu.

"Class President?" the teacher called, and a boy stood up and faced the class.

"Hai! Tatte kudasai!" everyone stood accordingly. "Mina-san, Ohayou gozaimas." He said, bowing.

"Ohayou gozaimas." They returned, Yuugi a little late on the bow.

"Genki de su ka?"

"Hai, Genki de su"

"Suwatte kudasai!" everyone obeyed and sat, Yuugi sighing and placing his head on his desk tiredly, and groaning softly.

"Oi, Yuugi!" whispered Jounouchi, making Yuugi peek out of his arms to find Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu smiling at him slightly. "Why were you late?"

"I slept late, like I said." He replied, sitting up. "Oh! And see, I finally finished it!" he chirped in a whisper, taking off the Millenium Puzzle and showing it to them. Their smiles grew.

"Yatta!" Honda whispered happily. "What are you going to wish for?" as Yuugi was about to answer, Anzu leaned forward, nearer to him and murmured, enraptured,

"Sugoy… It's so beautiful…" her eyes sparkled and Yuugi blushed slightly.

"Ah… Well…"

Jounouchi and Honda smirked at one another, elbowing each other and winking.

"How about a girlfriend? Kami-sama knows you need one." Honda offered, making Yuugi blush hard and grip the puzzle.

"Ii-iie! I don't need one! Heh! What ever gave you that idea?! I don't need one! Really!" he whispered quickly, glancing at Anzu, his eyes and face betraying him, before he looked into his lap at the snickers the two boys gave him.

"Oh, leave him alone guys. If he says he doesn't want a girlfriend, he doesn't want one." Anzu scolded, and Yuugi looked up at her from under his bangs.

'Anzu-chan…' he thought, and blushed as Anzu took the Millenium Puzzle and hung it around his neck, smiling at him.

"Don't mind them, Yuugi-kun." She said, her eyes speaking kindness. "You wish for what you really want."

"…H-h-hai…" Yuugi replied, and stared at Anzu as she continued to quietly scold his other friends, his eyes glazed from the shock and happiness that filled him.

'Anzu-chan is so nice…'

He was snapped out of it however, when he felt as though someone was glaring at him, burning a hole through his back, making a cold chill run up his spine. He discreetly looked around and bit his lip when he saw none looking, or glaring for that matter, at him. Shifting in his seat, he let his fingers grace the cool metal, and registered that the glare stopped, but the feeling of being watched remained, and he felt nervousness creep up in him.

'It's just my imagination…' he thought, as the teacher snapped at them to pay attention, and settled on getting his work done.

**YM**

By the time the bell rang, Yuugi was nervous as heck, his left hand rubbing the back of his neck and his right hand-which had been gripping his pencil like an anchor-refused to let it go. Through the WHOLE period, Yuugi had felt as thought someone was staring over his shoulder. Of course, that was impossible since he was in the back of the class. But, nonetheless, Yuugi tried all means of blocking off whatever was bothering him. First, he tried hunching his shoulders, taking more space up of the desk and using his hair to block his work. He stopped that when the tingling sensation against his scalp started. Second, he tried blocking it with his arms. This plan was put to rest when he began to feel slight pressure on his arms. Third and last, he tried just taking a break from work altogether. This resulted him in a feeling as though he was being poked. And thus, that's how he ended up like how he is now.

"Oi, Yuu-"

"AH!" Yuugi jumped and looked, eyes wide, over to the person who invaded his thoughts, so find a blinking Honda, his hand reached out to Yuugi.

"…Er… Gomen?" Honda said, taking his hand back. Yuugi laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Honda-kun. I… I'm not feeling well." He said, standing and stretching. "You know, not enough sleep."

Honda smiled and nodded.

"Oh, right. Uh, Jounouchi-kun and Anzu-san went outside and we wondered if you wanted to come." Yuugi shook his head.

"Iie, Honda-kun. I didn't really concentrate on my work last period, so I want to finish it before the next teacher comes." Honda frowned, but bid Yuugi farewell, already knowing that when Yuugi wanted to stay behind, you couldn't change his mind.

Yuugi sighed and sat back in his desk once Honda left, his eyes drooping tiredly, hand drifting once more to fondle the Millenium Puzzle. He didn't need to finish his work. He had completed it already, whether or not he felt he was being watched. He just wanted to be… alone sometimes. He looked down to his Millenium Puzzle and smiled slightly. He wasn't sure what he wanted to wish for. He remembered that once, after his Okaa-chan came to his class for Parent's Day and said she was a Wife/Egyptologist, Yuugi exclaimed 'I wanna be a wife when I grow up!', thereby having his dad sit him down and have a LONG talk about girls and boys. Thank Kami-sama it wasn't The Birds and the Bees.

Yuugi blushed at the memory and laughed quietly at himself for his foolishness. Him? A Wife? He was a boy. Whatever could have made him want to be a wife in the first place?

'I think it was… Oh! It was because his Okaa-chan had explained what it was like when Otou-chan came home. That it was exhilarating and very comforting…

_"…Okaa-chan?" a five year old Yuugi questioned from his car seat as his mom drove them home._

_"Yes, Sugar Plum?"_

_"What did you mean by exyrating and comfutin?" he asked, mispronouncing the words and making his mother laugh._

_"Well, when your Otou-chan comes home from a hard day of work, you know that he hugs me, ne?"_

_"Hai, Okaa-chan."_

_"When your Otou-chan does that, it makes me feel… safe, and warm." Yuugi blinked._

_"Safe and warm?"_

_"Hai. It makes me feel like I'm protected."_

'_Protected?' Yuugi thought, eyes wide. "You mean… like when you tuck me in, Okaa-chan?"_

_His mom chuckled._

_"Yes, something like that." A small smile bloomed on Yuugi's little lips as he imagined a very foggy image of his older self, standing in an apron and cooking, when a person, completely shaded, came up to him and hugged him. Something warm spread into his heart and he shivered slightly. He wanted that!_

_"Okaa-chan! I wanna be a Wife when I grow up!" he exclaimed, determination in his big, round eyes._

Yuugi snapped out of the memory as the bell rang. He sat correctly in his desk and began to get out the correct things for next period. He paused for a moment when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, something crimson. His mind instantly thought of the reflection in the mirror from earlier, and he whipped his head towards it. Nothing.

'… I REALLY need sleep…'


	3. Sick and Scared

**Disclaimer:**

**I finally updated! Rejoice! Here's the first reviewer!**

**alice456** 2008-12-06 . chapter 2

coll

**&bows& Arigato!**

**SRRH** 2008-12-08 . chapter 2

oh, Yugi thinks he's losing it...but, fortunately he's not. Update soon.

**Yami: &strikes pose like Tamaki, hand on chin, eyes closed& Yes, he's losing it over me… &glinting star thingy&**

**Yuugi: &rolls eyes& Yeah… Sure Yami…**

**Me: Lol!**

**gundamzbd36** 2008-12-08 . chapter 2

whan will Yuugi see Yami?

**Me: Well, since he's in the review replies… pretty soon. Not in this chapter though!**

**Yami: &goes into emo corner& I'm unloved…**

**Jisa** 2008-12-09 . chapter 2

O.O Sounds interesting.

**I know, right?!**

**moriah93ohio** 2008-12-22 . chapter 1

Hmm... this seems really interesting. I want to find out what else will happen.

Insane!Yugi and Insane!Yami!? Reeally interesting.

I hope to read more.

**Yeah… I love it when they go insane, because you can mold them however you want and stuff! Like… Yami acting like Tamaki and Yuugi scared out of his wits and jumpy!**

**Yuugi: &darts eyes around& Well, I hate it!**

**Yami: &suddenly appears and glomps Yuugi from behind& Aibou!**

**Yuugi: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

**Yami: &nuzzles& Kawaii!**

**Me: Heh ^^U**

**moriah93ohio** 2008-12-23 . chapter 2

I liked the chapter. It was really good.

I hope to read more. This is a really interesting story.

Please update soon. I love this story!

Until then...

**Yuugi: Please… Stop reviewing! Yami scares me! He-**

**Yami: &far off voice& Oh Aaaaaaibouuuuuu… Where aaaaaare youuuu?**

**Yuugi: Eek! Hide me! &hides behind me&**

**Me: Thanks! I'm so glad I've already gotten eight reviews just from the second chapter!**

**ranmyaku-neko** 2008-12-30 . chapter 2

neat story. though atem/yami hasn't shown up quite yet. update soon please, I wanna know what happens next^^ and good luck

**Me: Oohh… It shows up slightly in this!**

**Yami: &pushes me out of the way, smirks down at his prey& THERE you are!**

**Yuugi: &wide eyes& A… ah… I'm not your boy-toy! &runs off&**

**Yami: &blinks& … That was edited from Chowder's catch phrase… wasn't it?**

**Me: Yeah… &rubs back of neck& Chowder Bowl and all…**

**Moonlight black rose** 2009-01-23 . chapter 2

lol i can just imagine his dads face when he heard yugi shout lawls! cant wait for your next chapter update soon please!

**Well, here you go!**

**Yami: &holding an unconscious Yuugi against him& Kurumi doesn't own us… Though she owns the plot! But, luckily, she does not own my aibou's heart! Right, Aibou?**

**Yuugi: &gurgle&**

**Killer Love**

**Chapter 3: Sick and Scared**

After school(because the author is too lazy to describe the school day)Yuugi walked quietly towards the Kami Gameshop/his home, his nerves on edge, eyes darting around continuously. He jumped as a squirrel ran across his path, his hair standing on end, before he sighed, laying a hand over his heart.

"Oh… Just a squirrel." He chuckled nervously, continuing on his trek. He soon found himself sitting down on the ground as a dog barked at him happily. "Oh… a inu…" he muttered, standing up shakily and brushing himself off. As he continued, he found himself jumping and gasping at every little thing that passed him or made sound, which soon put him in a fowl mood. "OK!" he exclaimed, glaring almost insanely at the ground. "I am not going to jump, gasp, or anything over animals…"

"Hey Yuugi-kun!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuugi shivered and shuddered on the light pole he was currently clinging to, eyes shut tight and he whimpered.

"Ah… Are… Did I do something wrong?" Yuugi blinked at the familiar British-girly-slightly raspy voice, before he looked down from almost the top of the pole to see his snow white haired friend, who was blinking up at him with confused, worried eyes.

"R-ryou-kun?" he stuttered, sliding down the pole and detatching himself from it. "G-gomenasai. You didn't do anything wrong." Yuugi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Ryou's face warmed, a smile curving his lips.

"Oh, good." He then eyes Yuugi up and down. "You look terrible…"

"I've been on edge all day." Yuugi said, sighing. "I-it… It feels like someone has been watching me…" he muttered, looking away. He missed the widening of Ryou's eyes as he looked behind himself.

"Oh… y-you don't say? That sounds frightening…" Ryou stuttered slightly, clearing his throat. Yuugi looked over his shoulder at the white haired brit and smiled slightly.

"It is. I'm sure it's nothing though…" he reassured. "Just… not enough sleep."

"Hm…" Ryou murmured, smiled a little nervously. "Well… Then you should get home and… you know… lie down and sleep a bit, eh?" he suggested, turning away.

"Yeah, I was going to do that once I got my homework done." Yuugi said, watching as the other left. "Bye, Ryou-kun."

"Matta ashita!" Ryou called, waving his hand vaguely in his direction.

'…That was weird' Yuugi thought as he continued on to his house. 'He didn't ask to come over like usual…'

*****

The next morning, Yuugi found his head pounding once more, and his body shivering continuously, an odd taste in his mouth.

"A-ah…" he murmured, slipping clumsily out of bed and stumbling into the bathroom, before he quickly emptied his stomach of whatever was upsetting his stomach. He panted harshly, eyes closed tight, the Millennium Puzzle clinking against the porcelain of the toilet. "That… wasn't pleasant…" he moaned, falling back against the wall of his bathroom, the taste still in his mouth, not dulling after he emitted the vile substance.

He clunked his head against the wall and took large, gasping breaths, trying to calm his pounding heart. He turned his head to the side and stared down at the floor, his eyes half lidded as his body, flaming, ceased to calm, his gaze dazed beyond belief.

He barely registered when the door opened, or when he was lifted from his spot on the floor. He couldn't feel the bed under him as he drifted off into a dark oblivion. His body writhed as he slept, his cheeks dark with exertion. He groaned and moaned as the fever took him into it's uncomfortable embrace. No matter what his grandfather did, it refused to cease.

Through all of this, eyes, as red as rubies, watched over this, lids lowered in idle interest. As the old man left, a smirk curved pink lips as a hand, stained with red, caressed the cheek of the young looking sixteen year old.

"You're so adorable… so innocent…" Yuugi whimpered in his sleep, his fist clutching at his blankets, his body turning away from the translucent being. A dark chuckle left his lips. "I chose the right host… I'm sure we'll get along splendidly… Aibou."


	4. Visit

**Disclaimer:**

**Wow! Another amazing amount of reviews for this story that has amazingly short chapters! &eyes sparkle& You.... you really like me that much?**

**Yami: &flipping through _Bitch Queen_ magazene& No, they obviously love Aibou and I... baka no Shounen Otaku...**

**Me: &emo corner&**

**Yuugi.: &having calmed down since last review& Yami! You know you're not supposed to tease Kurumi-chan!**

**Yami: &whimpers& I-I'm sorry Aibou! Don't be mad! What can Pharoh do to make it better? &clasps hands and grovels at Yuugi's feet&**

**Me:... For a Pharoh... He sure grovels like a slave...**

**Yuugi: &holds Yami back from killing the authoress& You can help me reply to reveiws. First up,**

moriah93ohio 2009-02-01 . chapter 3

Yay! You updated!

I was hoping that you would. I love this story!

This chapter was really good. Yay! Yami is in it!

Hmm... I wonder what is going to happen next! I love how you got Yugi so jumpy and paranoid.

I can't wait for Yugi and Yami to meet.

Please update soon. I love this story!

Until then...

**Yuugi: &smiles& Thank you. But... &twitches, sweatdrops& Why does everyone like it when I'm overly afraid of things?**

**Yami: &smirk& It reminds them of your innocence, and adorableness Aibou &leans in and breaks Yuugi's bubble&**

**Yuugi: -.-U ... Just reply to the next one, Yami.**

**Yami: Of course! Next up is,**

alice456 2009-02-01 . chapter 3

that is funny how yugi is jummpy and how the last scene it is showing a caring side of yami.

**Yami: &stares at last part, making sure he's reading right& Caring...? Oh... Oh! Yes... Caring... Right Ahahahhaha.... ha &rubs back of neck and stops nervously laughing&**

**Yuugi: &stares at Yami suspiciously.& Yami? What's wro-**

**Me: He was actually enjoying your pain &still sulking&**

**Yuugi: EH?!**

**Yami: You bitch! Don't poison my Aibou's mind! That's my job! &tries to kill me... again, but is pulled back by an annoyed Yuugi.**

**Yuugi: Yami... After this, we need to talk.**

**Yami:... And not the good kind?**

**Yuugi: ... &untrusting gaze, turns to viewers and smiles& Next,**

SRRH 2009-02-01 . chapter 3

i loved the beginning with Yugi being jumpy...and it seems to me that Ryou understands how Yugi's feeling (having a similar experience perhaps? Guess we'll find out.) Poor Yugi getting sick, I hope he gets better soon...that way more can happen with the story, like him finally meeting Yami...especially since Yami seems to be really intrigued with Yugi...wonder how long it'll be until Yami has Yugi meet him. And how will Yugi react when they do meet? Update soon, please...

**Yuugi: Again... why are you all so happy about the scaring thing? ^^U**

**Me: &now de-emofied, creeps up from behind& Because you're so cute... *blows gently into Yuugi's ear&**

**Yuugi: &jumpsm pants, startled& ... Please don't do that &sweatdrop&**

**Yami: Get away from him! &hugs Yuugi possesively&**

**Me: &stares, takes out camera&**

**Yami: Agh! Don't look Yuugi! It'll steal your sooooul! Begone! &sends camera to Shadow Realm&**

**Me: &blinks, glares& God damnit! That was the tenth camera this week! Do you KNOW how many family pictures were on that?! Not to mention the price of getting a NEW one?!?!?!?!**

**Yuugi&Yami: &quivers&**

**Me: &glares&... Anyway... Yes, Ryou does seem to understand, doesn't he? &smirk& Ah, and I find myself liking a sick, panting, red moaning Yuugi writhing on his bed, tossing, turning-**

**Yuugi: &blushed the darkest one with a pale complextion can& STOP! YAMATTE!**

**Yami: &light jagged blush, gaze far away& ... So... beautiful...**

**Yuugi: &face palms&**

**Me: &clears throat, fans self& Yeah, so long description short, i like it when he's sick, you can find inuuendo if you look hard enough in any good fic or story when someone is sick. And him being sick will be good for this chapter... really, I'm not lying. And, my guess, is that you'll have to read and see!**

**Yami: &dabs at nose bleed from my description& N-next,**

Jisa 2009-02-01 . chapter 3

Woah, crazy Yami. Poor Yugi! He's sick! :(

**Yami: Yay! I like being crazy! I can act out my fetishes that I would never normally show! XD**

**Me&Yuugi: O.o . I don't know you...**

ranmyaku-neko 2009-02-01 . chapter 3

that was really short...and really, really confusing. _ what's going on? though I like the bit of atem/yugi in it^^

**Yuugi: Well, essentially, I'm sick and someone that no one can see is perving over me while I sleep and get through a fever... it'll become more clear later. Next,**

Moonlight black rose 2009-02-02 . chapter 3

Batta ba ba ba still lovin it! :D

such short chapters though *pouts* I WANNA READ MORE!

*cries in corner from yaoi-separation-anxiety* T.T i wana read more of the awesomenessnessnessnessness-ness

**Me: &stares, hugs you& I know! I feel the same way! aka, I'm grounded and I can't go on the internet except for at school but I'm sneaking it at my cousin's house since it's break at my school. &le-gasp!& And you use the 'ness' thing! &becomes charming& My hime... &takes your hand& Will you do me the honor of taking my first kiss?**

**Yuugi&Yami: O.O**

**Me: &laughs& Just kidding! I already like someone... &eyes go far away and starry& ... Oh... Iris... &flutters off, blushing and giggling&**

**Yuugi: W-wait! Kurumi-chan! We still need you for the story! &runs after her&**

**Yami: She doesn't own us, but she does own a crush on a tomboy &wink&**

**Killer Love**

**Chapter 4: Visit**

Moutou Solomon was old. He knew this, but didn't care much. Really, being old wasn't so bad... except when people called him lecherous just for being nice to teenagers... Which was uncalled for. But, the thing that did worry him, was death. Not for his own sake, good heavens no. But for his grandson. If he died, then Yuugi would have no one. If he died, Yuugi wouldn't have anyone to care for him when he got extremely ill, like now. He knew Yuugi had friends, but that wasn't the same. He'd doubt that if he did die, Yuugi wouldn't be able to part with the Kame Game Shop, wanting to stay close to his grandpa.

Moutou Solomon used to be an archeoligist. He wasn't anymore. But the fact that his grandson had finished the Millenium Puzzle had still pleased him greatly. The fact that he seemed jumpier lately, had not. He knew that it could be the work of the puzzle, and hoped sorely it wasn't.

The old man stopped a moment as he was about to make some soup for his grandson at the sound of the bell at the front tingling gently.

"Oi! Yuugi! Gramps! You in there?!" Solomon sighed at the loud voice of one of his grandson's friends, Jounouchi. Walking to the door seprating the shop and the house, Solomon looked out to find, indeed, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou standing there, all looking a mixture of worried and determined.

"Yes? What is it?" Solomon asked, smiling, asking even though he knew full well what they came for.

"Can we see Yuugi, Mr. Moutou?" Anzu questioned, wringing her hands. "We didn't see him at school today so..."

"Yes." Solomon opened the door wide open and stepped aside to let them in. "He is sick I'm afraid. I'm not sure what with, but nothing sleep, soup, more sleep, and perhaps a little medicine won't help." he then darkened slightly. "He hasn't woken up in a while though..."

"When did he go to sleep?" Ryou asked, his green eyes anxious.

"About... six am." Solomon revealed, making everyone gasp dramatically. It was four pm now, so Yuugi had been sleeping for eleven hours straight.

"Poor Yuugi..." Honda murmured, rubbing his left arm with his right hand. "The worst I ever had was a cold... And it was a smaller version of the common cold, so it wasn't that big..."

"Can we see him now?" Ryou questioned, quite abruptly to everyone in the room.

"Yes. He's in his room. But be quiet."

*

As the teens quietly entered the room, they instantly heard the soft whimpering, making Honda and Jounouchi go on edge, before Anzu laid a hand on each of their shoulders and pointed to the bunk bed. Approaching the sound, the sight they beheld had a saddening and slight adorable affect.

Yuugi was clutching onto his blanket, tightly, his breaths heavy, his eyes screwed shut, his face tilted slightly, cheeks flushed rouge, his body writhing and all twisted in his blankets, his star pajamas clinging to him, the few top buttons unbuttoned on the shirt.

After a moment, Anzu commented, feeling bad.

"He... kinda looks cute." she commented, blushing in embarrasment.

"He looks sick to me." whispered Jounouchi.

"....He looks like he's having a wet dream." Honda commented carelessly, only to receive two smacks and stuttered out words from the brit present.

"**Baka!**" Anzu and Jounouchi hissed, one simply glaring and the other blushing tomato red.

"Don't say something like that in front of a girl!" Jounouchi whispered furiously, willing his blush away.

"But he does!" Honda insisted, and cowered as Jounouchi made a move to hit him again.

As the three began to argue in whispers, Ryou, blushing up a storm, glanced to Yuugi again, having ripped his eyes away and feeling ashamed that he had had been thinking the same thing. Suddenly, he tensed, the reason as to why could have been a thought, but it didn't seem likely. His blush darkened as he stared down at Yuugi, his puzzle glinting against his sweat slicked chest, well the part of his chest that was showing.

"I-I'm not-" he whispered inaudably to himself, glancing to his left. "Just because I- I told you I'm not." his blush darkened ten fold. "It was just a thought, so why don't-" he fidgeted and nibbled on his bottom lip. "I know. I had a feeling..." Ryou murmured, his eyes trained on the puzzle. "So he's like..." he trailed off an d tilted his head slightly, before his eyes widened. "He's almost-?" his brows furrowed, before his eyes widened once more as, of it's own accord, his hand moved toward the puzzle. "No!" he hissed quietly at something. As soon as his finger tips touched the puzzle, Yuugi wailed and Ryou snatched his arm, having regained control of it, back at the sound and the stinging pain.

Finally, the other three in the room turned their attention back to Yuugi, wondering what was wrong. When they noticed Ryou, clutching one hand in his other, glaring down at it almost scoldingly, they simply chalked it off as 'being a brit' as Ryou had usually supplied when he acted strange.

"Is he okay?" Honda ventured, watching as the only girl, and therefore most motherly of the group approach their vertically challenged friend. She touched the back of her hand to Yuugi's forehead, and smiled slightly as he sighed and leaned into her touch, though he still looked distressed, his forehead clammy against her skin.

"He really is spiking a fever." Anzu said worriedly. "He might be one-hundred or one-hundred and two. I'll go find a thermometer." Anzu fussed, leaving Yuugi and not noticing the whine, small, hard to catch, that left Yuugi's lips,

"...I wonder what he's dreaming about?" Jounouchi commented.

"Probably Anzu." Honda smiled a little. "He has such a crush on her."

Jounouchi smirked.

"We really need to set them up some time." it was then that they felt the room grow colder somehow, and the two shivered. Ryou however, seemed fine, though perturbed.

"I-I agree..." stuttered Tristan, rubbing both his arms. "D-did you just get an eerie chill?"

"Yeah..." Jounouchi muttered, "But, you know, with Anzu, Yuugi and her would go together great. They both care about other people more than themselves... even if Anzu is violent as heck."

*

_Darkness..._

_Hot_

_Wet_

_Clinging_

_ Cloying_

_Darkness..._

_Closing of eyes. Spinning head. Pain assailing wildly, assending rapidly. A sob, wrenched from a sore throat._

_'Where am I?!' cried out desperately. 'Why does it hurt so much?!' tears falling against porcelin skin, hands clutching into nothing. Chest constricting. Nothingness. Alone... alone... alone..._

_A head perked up at the sound of something, _**_something_**_ near, close._

_Yes_

_Yes_

_Yes!_

_Salvation!_

_'Hello?' called out, nervous, unsure. Frozen as breath, cold yet hot, brushes against an ear._

_'Lonely?' so deep, resonant, chilling, powerful. A shiver. A smirk. 'I thought so...' fingers entangling in a youth's hair. Fear. 'Shhh... I'm here...' whispered, sickening, cruel, laugh on the end of the words. 'Heh...' there it is. A hand sliding down a cheek. Eyes widening. Wetness, thick, odd smelling dripping from foreign hands._

_What?_

_'Delightful, ne?' a finger drawn down. 'Painting is fun' giggle 'I haven't painted in years...' cheek, defined against soft, cold against hot. 'I love to paint...' eyes, suddenly, so suddenly, meeting, red, red, red._

_Rubies_

_Orbs_

_Deep_

_Dripping_

_Wet_

_Slick_

_Smile. Cruel. Mental. 'Won't you paint with me?'_


	5. Together

**Disclaimer: **

**Hey peoples! I'm finally updating! Rejoice!**

**Yami: What's there to rejoice about? I was **_**sleeping**_** *grumbles***

**Me: … --U Too fucking bad, you sadist**

**Yami: And why should I do this?**

**Me: If you don't… I won't put a lemon into this story… Or ANY story that I ever make of Yu-Gi-Oh EVAAR!!!!!**

**Yami: … I. Fucking. HATE. You… Ugh... First comment…**

Jisa 2009-02-19 . chapter 4

Woah. Poor Yugi!

Nice chapter! XD

**Yami: What are you talking about? I'd LOVE if a sexier version of myself did that to me! Oh, wait! *brings out mirror, runs hand through hair* You can't **_**get**_** any sexier than this! *smirks***

**Yuugi&Me: *rolls eyes* Egoist**

**Yuugi: Thank you for the support! Next,**

SRRH 2009-02-19 . chapter 4

what in the world is Yami talking about? Or do I even want to know? Loved the part with Jou, Honda and Anzu talking about a 'wet dream' that was funny...hopefully next chatper will have more interaction between Yugi and Yami. Update soon.

**Yuugi: *pales* Erm… b-blood… Wait- they said WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!? *blushes like hell***

**Yami: lol ^^**

moriah93ohio 2009-02-19 . chapter 4

Yay! You updated!

I love this story!

I thought that Tristan saying that Yugi was having a wet dream was funny! I was laughing.

I wonder what is wrong with Ryou. Does he have another personality or someone living in his body or something?

I don't think that Yugi and Anzu will get together. I'm sure that Anzu will think that Yugi is too mental for her. I sure that she doesn't feel like that for him. Maybe just as a friend.

I can't wait for Yugi and Yami to meet! *fan girl scream*

Please update soon. I love this story!

Until then..

**Yami: Hai! That was very funny! *laughs, sees Yuugi's watering and mortified face* Oh… Aibou… *hugs him gently* I'm sorry…**

**Yuugi: *sniffles* I… I f-feel so violated…**

**Ryou: Ah?! Wh-what could **_**I **_**possibly know?! Nothing's wrong! Ahahahahahahhahahahahahhaha**

**Me: You're **_**so**_** unconvincing... And you are VERY smart!**

**Yami: ME EITHER! *SQUEAL***

**Everyone: O.o**

**Yuugi: *clears throat* Er… anyway…**

alice456 2009-02-19 . chapter 4

wow that is confusing and what happed to ryou when he tuched the puzzle and what is with the dream.(running around cofounsed)

**Yuugi: Ah! Remember in the actual series when Bakura touched it? It's like that**

**Me: And that was like a parody of a Danny Phantom thing I read, where Phantom is an evil spirit that lives in Danny's mind… Yeah… next and last!**

Mistress of the Undead 2009-02-20 . chapter 4

Great chapter! ^^

and why do I get the feeling that Yami 'likes to paint' with blood? ^^U

Anyway, update soon! ^^

**Yami&Me: *eyes sparkle* She's so intelligent!**

**Yami: *glompz her* Finally! Intelligent company!**

**Me: *tilts Undead's chin up* Fair maiden, you have captured this authoresses' heart, please take away my first kiss…**

**Yuugi: *sweat drops* Please stop molesting the reviewer… And Kurumi doesn't own us…**

**Killer Love**

**Chapter 5: Together  
**

'_Won't you paint with me?'_

Yuugi gasped as he sat up in bed, his heart pounding, his face coated with sweat. He hardly heard the shriek from his bedside, panting and hunching over.

"Y-yuugi?" his head snapped up at the stutter, his eyes wide, before relief sprung to his eyes. The sight of his friends, all looking shocked, and worried, stood by his bedside.

"M-mina-tachi…" he stuttered, raising a hand and burying it into his hair. "Wh-what are you-" he was cut off when Anzu flung herself at him, making his eyes widen and his face flush even more if possible.

"Yuugi-kun! We were so worried!" she cooed, running her hands through his hair and making Yuugi's face turn even darker. Apparently it was possible. "You looked like you were in a lot of pain…"

"I… mnah… Zuh?" he answered tactfully, staring, dumbfounded up at Anzu, his pupils dilating and his throat dried and his brain began to shut down.

"Eh? Yuugi-kun?"

"Anzu, I think you should stop molesting him now…" Honda commented, only to receive smacks from said girl. Jounouchi laughed quietly as he walked over to Yuugi, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"We really _were_ worried, Yuug." He agreed, looking down into Yuugi's eyes as he blinked and shook his head to clear it. He smiled, albeit weakly, up at Jounouchi.

"Thanks, Jounouchi-kun."

"Don't mention it!" he replied with a wide grin. "You still look pretty sick though… What were ya dreamin' about anyway?" at his words, Yuugi froze, his face paling. He couldn't remember much… Just the feel of slick, warm, sticky fingers sliding down his face, cupping his cheek, and those eyes… the eyes of a demon. Yuugi's pupils contracted as he recalled them. They had sent shivers down his spine, had bared his soul…

"Yuug?" he blinked and looked back at Jounouchi. "You spaced out there. You okay?" Yuugi was silent a moment, before he nodded and forced a laugh. They shouldn't know about his dreams, he didn't want to scare his friends, scare Anzu.

"Genki. T-totemo genki, Jounouchi-kun." He lied, laying back down. "I just… I just need something to eat… like soup or something…" he requested, his hand straying absently to touch his puzzle, sighing as he felt a calm sleepiness wash over him. "It would be nice."

"Um… sure Yuug." Jounouchi nodded, looking over his shoulder at Anzu as she scolded and yelled at Honda. "I'll tell yer Gramps to make some. Be right back." Yuugi nodded slightly, watching with glazed eyes as Jounouchi left. His fingers idly slid against the cool surface of the puzzle, somehow still cold even though it had been laying against his heated body.

"…Yuugi-kun?" Yuugi blinked and looked back to the room, to see Ryou tentatively slip out of the shadows. "Are… Are you alright?" he seemed nervous.

"Hai, Ryou-kun. Just a little tired…" Yuugi murmured, turning to face the other and snuggling farther into the blankets, sighing slightly, before he let his other hand moved his puzzle slightly so it wasn't jabbing him in the side. "Really tired actually…" he continued, furrowing his brows as his head seemed to cloud. "Why am I so tired…?"

"Yuugi-kun." Yuugi blinked as two hands laid on his shoulders, looking up into Ryou's slightly panicked eyes. "Please… try to stay awake. No matter what, _please_ try to stay awake." He insisted in a hurried whisper, his eyes darting towards the fighting female and the cowering male. "It's important…"

"…Why?" Yuugi questioned, intrigued, and slightly worried himself now. "Aren't I supposed to sleep when I'm sick?" as Ryou was about to answer, Jounouchi came in, smiling.

"Yer Gramps is makin' it right now…" he trailed off and raised an eyebrow at the bashful look on Ryou's face as he pulled away from Yuugi, though the latter looked happy if a little confused.

"Thanks, Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi replied, before he laid his head on the pillow and sighed. "I'm… gonna sleep a little more…" he informed, them, making Ryou's brow furrow and his warning catch in his throat.

'Why does no one ever listen to me?!' he thought frantically as he watched Yuugi turn away from them and wriggle slightly to get comfortable. 'He must have been dreaming of him1 He had to be! Doesn't he remember?!'

_Heh, foolish Hikari. It was like this before you met me, remember?_ Ryou shivered, and felt tears try to come to his eyes, before he cleared his throat, gaining Jounouchi's attention.

"I'm… I'm going to go home. Homework and all." Ryou murmured, picking up his backpack. "When… Yuugi-kun wakes up, please tell him I'm sorry, that I left and didn't stay for him."

"Sure, bud." Jounouchi nodded, watching as Ryou walked away, scratching his head as he murmured to himself, "Never could figure that Brit out…"

!!!

'_Won't you paint with me?' repeated, thick liquid running down his cheeks from sticky hands. 'Paint the world with me, make it pretty?'_

'_P-pretty?' a stutter, nervous eyes trying to break away from bold. 'What are you-'_

_Fingers digging into soft skin_

_A sharp cry_

_Childish demeanor fading into a purr_

_Breath hot and wet on his face_

'_I want to make you pretty too, little me…' whispered, passionate. 'I want to make you so pretty… want to see your paint spill over my hands… So, so pretty little me…' hands trailing down a thin waist, lips pressing against one of the cheeks. 'You'd taste so good, little me. So, so good… Like cake. I want you… Want to paint you pretty, make the world pretty with you… Wanna be let out, let me out, little me…' a shiver rushing up a spine_

_Teeth digging into a soft neck_

_A intake of breath._

'_Let me out so I can make everyone, soooo pretty, pretty…'_

_!!!_

The next time Yuugi awoke, it was to find none of his friends were in his room, the dream's content blocked but the scared feeling making his heart race like a jackhammer. He hunched over and closed his eyes, blinked them opened when he noticed tears danced upon his eye lashes. Raising a hand, he quickly wiped them away, before he glanced to the side, surprised to see a bowl of soup.

Fear momentarily forgotten, Yuugi told himself to thank his grandfather when he saw him, reaching out a hand for the bowl. He froze, however, when his eyes absently roamed to this hand. Red. Deep, thick, red substance dripping down his fingers, dripping, staining his blanket and carpet.

His heart thudded, his eyes widening, before he looked down at himself, choking at the blood that coated his pajamas, his throat tightening, pupils contracting, insanity entering the usually sprite like purple eyes.

_"Aren't you pretty, little me?" _Yuugi's eyes snapped to the voice, chest clutching in fear at he sight of someone who looked like an older version of himself, except with red eyes, like blood, the blood that coated him, leaning against his bunk bed, smiling sweetly, childishly, his own hands coated in blood as well, smeared on tanned skin. He lifted one of his fingers and slowly licked up his wedding finger, his canines sharp, his eyes intent with glee. _"Let's make __everyone __**pretty**__"_

"Ah… ah…" Yuugi choked out, before he closed his eyes, his stomach churning in revulsion, fear, and terror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yuugi!" the door burst open to reveal Yuugi's grandpa, looking worried, looking around, before his eyes laid on his grandson. "What's wrong? What happened?" he questioned, walking up to the terrified Yuugi as he stared up at the man that looked so much like him. "What are you looking at?" Yuugi snapped his gaze to the old man, who was blinking in confusion.

"Wha- don't you see it?!" he exclaimed, making the other pout.

_"It? Awww, little me is so meeeean!"_ it whined.

"See what? You must be seeing things… I'll get some medicine…" he muttered, before Yuugi grabbed his wrist, an almost insane look in his eyes.

"Grandpa! You have to see it! It did this to me!" he exclaimed, running his hands on his pajamas, the blood thick, sticky, and so disgusting, the iron smell making him almost gag. "It _did_ this! You _have_ to see it!"

"… Did what Yuugi?" the elder man questioned, making Yuugi freeze. "I'm going to get that medicine now, don't worry, it's probably just an effect of the fever…" he muttered to himself, leaving Yuugi's room.

"…Wh-why…" Yuugi stuttered, tears filling his eyes, slowly turning as he heard the soft sound of sucking, to find the thing licking and savoring the blood on his fingers.

_"We'll have fun, little me." _The thing said, looking to him, sliding out the current finger he was savoring with a audible pop. _"We'll make the world just as it should be…" _he purred, sliding onto Yuugi's bed and making the younger looking boy back up slowly, shaking his head.

"N-no…"

_"Oh, __**yes**__… we'll make it pretty, __**together**__" _it whispered, sidling his hands up his thighs, his torso, his chest, his arms, and finally cupping his cheeks. _"We're partners, little me, Aibou. We're gonna be together __**forever**__." _ He then giggled and pressed his blood smeared forehead against Yuugi's. _"Ne?"_


	6. Mine

**Disclaimer:**

SRRH 2009-03-22 . chapter 5

Yeah, Yugi definitely has reason to be scared, no terrified...but, then again it does make for a highly amusing story. Yami out on a quest to paint the world in blood, and Yugi's going to help him. I look forward to seeing Yugi attempt to restrain Yami, and if Yami allows Yugi to restrain him what's going to be used as a bargaining trip. (I'll give you this, if you don't kill that person...) Quite fascinating. Update soon.

**Yuugi: &cries& Why does everyone want me to go insane too?!**

**Yami: Well, who wouldn't want to if they could be with a hunk like me?**

**Me: Egoist**

alice456 2009-03-22 . chapter 5

this is good but is that yami and isn't he a little blood crazy

**Yami: &nods& Yes. Yes I am**

**Me: Well, I'm a little interested in blood myself**

**Yuugi: You guys are freaks…**

**Yami: Oh! Did you **_**hear**_** that, Kurumi-chan? I do believe he called us freaks!**

**Me: I did indeed, Yami-chan!"**

**Both: &slaps each other a high five& It's fun bein' a fa-fa-fa-fa-freak! Ohohohohohohohohoho!**

**Yuugi: &face palms&**

moriah93ohio 2009-03-22 . chapter 5

Yay! You updated!

I liked the new chapter. I am glad that you updated!Hmm... this chapter is a little confusing, but good. Yami has a thing for blood, I'm guessing. Jii-chan thinks that Yugi is seeing things because of his fever and I think that Yami is totally mental! *laughs*Please update soon. I love this story!Until then...

**Yuugi: Why does everyone get a kick out of my pain…**

**Yami: Well, I think you were getting a kick of it one night, eh, Aibou?**

**Yuugi: O/////O**

YaoiChick1000 2009-03-22 . chapter 5

hey that was an awesome chapter cant wait for more

**Yami: &leers at Yuugi& Neither can I**

**Yuugi: &gulps&**

vampiregirl978 2009-03-29 . chapter 2

Cute!! LOL he wanted to be a wife! Your english is kinda messed up. It's my first language,and my only one, but I'm not mad, just have someone, like, beta-read or something. really good over all though!

**Me: &eyes widen, goes off into corner and starts growing mushrooms&**

**Yuugi: &sweat drops& Erm… English is her first language actually.**

**Yami: &sighs& Great. Now she's gone emo again…**

vampiregirl978 2009-03-29 . chapter 4

AHH! Yami went insane! I LOVE IT!

**Yami: Yay!**

**Me: I thought I was very literate &mumble mumble&**

B-Bellisthename 2009-03-30 . chapter 5

Dear god, what the hell happens to Atemu/Yami? Don't tell me he is a vampire, but if he is. Let say I'm going to scream my lungs out like this. "UPDATE SOON, I WANT MORE!" Please?

**Yuugi: No. Thank goodness, or there would be even more of a blood bath…**

**Yami: You didn't seem to mind the theme when-**

**Yuugi: ////////// On with the story!**

**Killer Love**

**Chapter 6:**

**Mine**

The gentle crunch of snow under Yuugi's feet refused to calm him as he made his trek to school, his senses alert as he waited for the thing to reappear, waiting, knowing, that it would come back. It couldn't have been his imagination, surely? It hadn't shown up for the last week but… The beast had seemed so real each morning and night, the sounds it made, the smiles, the…

He shook his head. He couldn't start thinking about it again, unless he wanted to faint on the way to school. And not when he finally convinced his Jii-chan to let him go too… Last week had been their… meeting, and he hadn't shown himself since, but still, he was paranoid, his fingers always fiddling with something, tapping, eyes always scanning any room he entered before settling down or setting on the task he needed to do.

He paused in his steps, taking a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air, trying to assure himself that he was going to be okay today. He would get through his classes, he would spend time with his friends, he would have a normal day. He wouldn't freak out of the littlest things.

With that promise to himself, he trudged, on, repeating the words in his head like a mantra, as if, simply doing that, would assure that nothing bad would happen that day.

**KL**

"Oi, Yuugi-kun!" Yuugi looked over his shoulder, only to be hit with a snowball. "Ha! Got ya!" laughed Jounouchi, making Yuugi smile, his eyes sparkling.

"I'll get you back!" he called to the other, scooping up some snow and running after the taller blonde, who quickly began to run away from the other.

"As if those scrawny arms can aim right!" Jounouchi teased, making Yuugi puff out his cheeks.

"Be quiet!" he exclaimed, hurtling the snowball at Jounouchi and hitting him in the face. "Serves you right!" he called, before he giggled and ducked behind a snow coated bush. He blinked when he felt body heat next to him suddenly, glancing up, and blushing like mad at the sight of Anzu in a form fitting snow jacket on and ear muffs, panting slightly.

"I-I finally got away from Ootogi and Honda." she sighed happily, leaning against the bush carefully so that the snow wouldn't be disturbed. Yuugi smiled nervously, fidgeting next to Anzu and scooting away slightly.

"Y-yeah. I managed to hit Jounouchi-kun in the face with a snowball and ducked behind here before he could see again." he giggled lightly, smiling as Anzu tried to hold in her laughter.

'Her laugh is so cute…' he thought, his lids lowering slightly.

"Nice!" she complimented in a whisper, turning to Yuugi happily. "He deserved it!" Yuugi nodded, opening his mouth to speak, only to pause at the low hiss that whispered inside his brain, his brows furrowing. Anzu blinked, noticed the change in her friend's face. "Yuugi-kun?" she questioned.

"_Bitch!"_ Yuugi's breath caught at the familiar voice echoing in his head, the word having been spat out in distaste. _"Pretty pretty is, __**mine**__!" _Yuugi shivered at the possessiveness in the beast's voice. _"Mine, mine, mine, mine __**mine!**__" _Yuugi's pupils contracted as the snow seemed to be replaced by the deep red liquid he had been tainted with when he had met the other.

"Yuugi-kun!" Yuugi snapped his eyes up from the ground, his breath hitching as he stared up at Anzu, his head starting to spin. "I that fever coming back?" she whispered, laying a hand on Yuugi's forehead, only to watch him whine in pain and push her away.

"D-don't touch me!" he exclaimed, his pupils still contracted, his whole body shivering and shuddering.

'Anzu, don't touch me, please! You'll be hurt!' he thought as he scrambled away the shocked and worried look on Anzu's face.

"_NO! Let me punish her for touching you!" _the beast roared as Yuugi dashed away from his crush for who knows long. _"She's not __**worthy**__ of touching you!" _it continued as Yuugi dashed into the building, thanking God that everyone was at lunch, before he darted into the bathroom and went to a sink, turning on the cold water and splashing his face, his breathing heavy, eyes closed tight.

The feeling of blood on him, around him, under him, had not receded, when he opened his eyes, his sight holding the porcelain object his hands were currently gripping for dear life. He whimpered as he saw blood dripping into the white expanse.

"_Pretty pretty, don't be sad…"_ Yuugi glanced at the mirror in front of him, tears welling in his eyes as he saw the beast in the mirror, smiling at him deceivingly. _"She's not worthy of you. You're so much more important…" _he cooed, coming up behind the other and laying his hands on Yuugi's shivering shoulders. _"If she ever comes near you again…" _he continued, tilting his head down and resting his chin on Yuugi's head, the blood disappearing as he did, much to Yuugi's relief. _"I think we can start with her to make pretty, ne?"_ Yuugi's eyes widened.

"No…"

"_Yes. Let's just hope she doesn't __**touch **__you again, eh, Hikari?"_

**KL~KL**

The rest of the day was spent inside, his own eyes avoiding the gaze of his friends. It wouldn't be fair just to ostracize Anzu and not anyone else so… But it seemed to be working, his vision was clear, and it was easy to concentrate since he had moved to the front so he couldn't see Anzu, and enrage the monster inside of him.

After school however, he was cut off from going home by Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu, the latter looking worried and annoyed while the previous two just looked annoyed.

"Yuugi-kun! What's wrong?" Anzu demanded, narrowing her eyes at the nervous boy, her arms crossed against her chest tightly.

"Yeah! Anzu-chan told us that you had been acting strangely and that you ran off for no reason!" Jounouchi put in, making Yuugi look at the ground silently, gulping.

"We're your friends." Anzu said, her tone soft. "You should tell us if something's wrong with you, Yuugi-kun…" she had kneeled down to his level as she said this, reaching out a hand, about to lay it on Yuugi's shoulder, when, quite suddenly, Yuugi stepped back, not ever looking at his friends.

"…I gotta go." he murmured, hefting his backpack and walking by them, not sparing a goodbye, nor a reassuring smile that they knew their friend was famous for in school, and it made them all worry even more that before. Something was going on with Yuugi, and for once, he wasn't telling them.

**KL~KL~KL~KL**

"_Pretty pretty, you're being so good."_ it crooned as Yuugi passed his friends without even a glance as they called to him, his eyes intent on the snow covered pavement. He had been doing this for three days now, and it was starting to hurt, the way he _knew_ that Jounouchi, Honda, and especially Anzu, would feel so utterly despised. After all, Yuugi tried to make friends with everybody at SOME point. _"Heehee… I like that look of pain on her face…" _it giggled, Yuugi shuddering as the thing, looking disturbingly like an older version of himself, appeared next to him. He didn't flail, or try to warn anybody. He had learned through the course of the three days that had passed, that no one could see him on the occasions he would come out.

"…" he refused to answer the other, closing his eyes tight as he turned the corner out of the school, the beast disappearing as a bored look over took his features.

After what seemed like ages, Yuugi gasped as he was pulled into an alley, his body being thrown against the brick wall.

'What-' he thought, before he was suddenly kicked in the ribs.

"You're the _worst_" a voice sneered. "How _dare _you ignore Miss Anzu like that, runt."

"Yeah! What the hell did she ever do to you?!" another growled, lifting him up and punching him.

'Anzu-chan's fans…' he thought, coughing, only for it to become hacking as someone stepped harshly on his chest. 'This isn't good!' He closed his eyes and wheezed for a moment, before he was picked up again.

"We're going to make you _pay_, Moutou." the first purred, his hands wrapping around Yuugi's throat, making his eyes bug in pain and astonishment.

'Are these guys going to _murder_ me?! I didn't even _do_ anything! I was trying to protect her!' he thought, his air and circulation getting cut off as he closed his eyes and tried to get away, struggling and flailing as the two laughed.

"A-ah…." he choked out, his heart pounding. "S-somebody…" Yuugi gasped and wheezed, only for the hold to tighten.

"Heh. No one can hear you, Moutou." the teen laughed quietly. "And even if someone did, no matter where you went, no matter where you run, Miss Anzu's fans will be right around the corner ready to right your ways of being so icy to her."

The male was strong, no doubt about that, as Yuugi could already feel the blackness start to creep in, his struggles weakening. His breathing was shallow, labored.

'What… what a terrible life…' he thought as his struggles ceased. What was the point anyway? It was when, rapidly, Yuugi found himself lying on his back, staring up into a yellow ceiling, that he realized, he wasn't being strangled anymore.

'….Is this heaven?' he thought, jumping as the thought echoed in the room. 'What the-'

"How_** dare**_ you try to kill my partner!" Yuugi's eyes widened at the familiar voice. The beast! Where was he? He looked around and spotted a door. Standing, he rushed to it, not really wanting to see the other, but he had to know what was going on.

When he opened it, he found himself in the alley again, his eyes wide as he watched the monster strangle the teen that had strangled him, anger clear in his eyes.

"You have no right! You bastard! I'm going to dismantle your bones from your body!" he hissed, his ruby eyes dark, the male in his hands choking and clawing at the air. His partner in crime had already fled it seemed. "Do not _**touch**_ him! He is precious! He is pure! So _**pure**_, much purer than your goddess!" he ranted, his eyes flashing.

As Yuugi watched, he found his heart picking up pace, but, oddly, not at the fact that the male that had tried to kill him, was now being strangled by the monster, but at what the monster was saying. It, for some reason, made his stomach flutter and dip gently, and distracted him from what was going on.

He watched as the teen sputtered, his eyes rolling back into his head, his body jerking, fighting for air, for life. He watched the intense glee the monster inside of him began to gain, his pupils growing to their normal size slowly. Finally, when the teen didn't struggle anymore, the thing dropped the corpse and stood, looking to Yuugi and smiling.

"He won't hurt you anymore, Pretty pretty…" he cooed, only to blink in confusion as tears filled Yuugi's large, purple eyes, staring at the dead body. It was then that understanding filled the monster's head, and he smiled again. "Pretty pretty, he deserved it." he insisted, walking to Yuugi and stopping a foot in front of him. "He tried to _kill_ Pretty pretty, yes? Does he not deserve the same punishment, or worse?" he soothed, watching as Yuugi shook his head.

"_B-but… but…"_ Yuugi murmured, his eyes souless as he stared at the body. He didn't notice as arms wrapped around him, warm, comforting, so _safe_.

"Shhh… Pretty pretty, you're worth more than his life… Pretty pretty is worth more than _anyone_." the monster cooed, carding long, aristocratic fingers through his hair. Yuugi couldn't see the dead body anymore, his cheek pressed against a firm chest, his heart pounding, feeling absolutely empty. "Pretty pretty is _special_." he continued, and Yuugi found himself relaxing into that soothing tone. "Pretty pretty is mine. I'll make sure Pretty pretty isn't touched…" he ranted, nuzzling his nose into Yuugi's hair as the boy closed his eyes and shivered.

**KL~KL~KL~KL~KL~KL~KL~KL**

Green eyes stared at the scene in fear and sadness, knowing what was happening, and wanting to cry because of it.

"_So… he's awakened fully, has he?"_ a voice whispered in the boy's head, making him gulp and shudder. _"…Hikari, I think, that tomorrow we'll pay the Prince a visit, ne?"_

"…Yes, Mou Hitori no Boku…"


	7. Thief

**Disclaimer:**

**Woot! Finally updating! I bet you're happy!**

**Yami: &sways side to side in ecstasy& I got to hold Aibou~ Oh my Ra, I got to nuzzle him!**

**Yuugi: &grumbles to himself irritably& Yeah, only because I freaked out from seeing someone die…**

**Me: Thank you for the nine reviews!!! First one is:**

_**SRRH**_

2009-04-07 . chapter 6

hmm, well you could have a scene where Yami and Yugi are interacting with eachother...or you could have Yami being unleashed on an unsuspecting bully that deciding to use Yugi as a punching bag. Or you could do both.

**Yuugi: Thanks… I guess. Because of your idea, she made the last chapter…**

**Yami: And thank you from me too! I really liked your idea! No blood came of it, but I got to touch Aibou!!!! Next~**

_**YaoiChick1000**_  
2009-04-07 . chapter 6

heyy i luv the plot so far hm i think the next chap should have Yami seducing Yugi and bringing him into their soul rooms so they can play or sumthing like that.

hope this helps.

_YaoiChick10_

**Yami: Oh, that'll come later, I assure you… &licks lips&**

**Me: &purrs& **_**Oh**_** the possibilities… **

**Yuugi: &shudders& Why do you keep putting these ideas into his and her head?!**

_**Yaminisu**_  
2009-04-10 . chapter 6

that was...interesting, and very predictable. I think its kind of funny that Yami is keeping Yugi away from his friends. Something that I find hilarious is how much Yami sounds like 'Yami Marik' is usually written. (Pretty pretty is a way I've read him referring to his hikari by more than one author...) Anyway, update soon.

**Yuugi: &stares at Yaminisu for a moment& You… you thought that was… funny? … &pupils contract, eyes narrow& That's… THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! &leaps at Yaminisu&**

**Me: &holds raging midget back& Yuugi-kun! St-stop! She didn't-**

**Yami: &cheers& Yes, Aibou! Let out that anger! Oh baby I love it when you're wild!**

**Yuugi: &ignores Yami, hisses at Yaminisu&**

**Me: Oh my god! &struggles with feral boy& Yami! Yami hurry and go to the next review! Also, I know that, and I thought it would be fun for Yami to have that personality!**

**Yami: &sighs& Fine… Next,**

_**Moonlight black rose**_  
2009-04-10 . chapter 6

LOVE THE NEW CHAPTER!

**Yami: Thanks! Is he calm yet?**

**&growls coming from a back room&**

**Me: No!**

_**alice456**_  
2009-04-10 . chapter 6

that was a good chapter and yami went insane on that guy and it is confusing at the end

**Me: Yeah, the ending was supposed to be**

_**moriah93ohio**_  
2009-04-10 . chapter 6

Yay! You updated!

I liked the new chapter. It was really good.

Aww... Poor Yugi... he is only trying to protect Anzu. Apparently, Yami is jealous of the fact the Yugi has a crush of Anzu. He wants Yugi's attention for himself.

Yami killed someone? Why? *cries* He didn't deserve to die just because he tried to kill Yugi.

Hmm... who the people are at the end? Who in the series has green eyes? *thinks more*

Please update soon. I love this story!

Until then...

**Yuugi: &stops struggling, eyes widen, pupils dialate& You… you oppose Yami's actions? I… you… start popping up left and right& Wow… You're so considerate…**

**Me: &eyes widen& Oh shit…**

**Yami: &growls, pushes up his sleeves& Prepare to die, bi-atch!**

**Me: &quickly drops Yuugi, tazors Yami& There! You're safe now!**

**_Lazy she wolf_**  
2009-04-11 . chapter 6

*Sweatdrops* OH NO! *Hugs the author* DONT GO EMO!! Most people whose english suck arent native english speakers and i wrote that in the middle of the night so i was pretty stupid to not bother to look at what country you live in! either way... *gos into fan-girl mode* YAY! YAMI WENT INSANE! My caps lock keys broke a LONG time ago so i have to write in caps while holding the shift key... it sucks.

**Me: thanks for apologizing! And I hope the caps was fixed by now!**

**_Lady-duelist_**  
2009-05-04 . chapter 6

O dark psycho yami, mee like, updated soon please!

**Yami: *copies 'The Fonz'* Ehhhh!**

**Me:... My creativity has dropped...**

_**sakura angel dark**_  
2009-05-06 . chapter 6

omg what happens next?! love the story ^^ keep up the great work ^^

**Me: THIS is what happens next!**

_**SRRH**_  
2009-09-24 . chapter 7

What do you need help with? Your poll doesn't relate to this fic, so what do you want from us? I'll help because I want the next chapter, but I need to know what you want us to do.

**Yuugi: She needed ideas, but she scrounged up something-unfortunately-even without any!**

**Me:Pretty damn impressive if you ask me! *puffs up with pride***

**Yami: You mean pretty damn stupid to make it a millenia ago, only to post it now**

**Me: *deflates* ...Yeah... Not a good idea on my part...**

_**sakura angel dark**_  
2009-09-25 . chapter 7

help how ? mew?

**Me: Awww~ You sweet little-**

**Yami:Pu-**

**Yuugi: *slaps a hand over Yami's mouth* Kitty you!**

**Me: I'm already all done... Well... actually now that I think about it, what would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**Yami: *groans* Not this again you brain dead...**

**Well, besides that, everyone pretty much either posted ideas or 'how can I help's! Anyway, thank you**

**Chapter 7: Theif**

Purple eyes avoided three other pairs, concentrating on the work set before them. His hand carefully wrote the answers, his yellow bangs shading his face. He had to ignore them. He had to act like they didn't matter to him. He had to, Or… or he might-

A light, chilling breath ran across his neck, making his hand freeze.

_"Good job, Pretty Pretty." _Yuugi closed his eyes tightly, the sensation of a ghostly hand petting his head making him shiver, his heart shuddering in his chest. _"The bitch was enough, but you wanted to make me extra happy and ignore the other two…"_

'No, I want to keep them safe…' he thought, his hand shivering under the attention the beast was giving him. He shakily began to continue answering the questions, the ghostly hand continuing to pet his spikes, the aristocratic fingers taking much care. The attention was nerve wracking, the fact that the same fingers that had strangled a boy his age just yesterday, were currently touching him so tenderly making his stomach rile.

_"Don't worry, Hikari."_The thing whispered. _"I won't hurt you… I promise..." _Yuugi's heart skipped a beat. _"I'd never hurt you… my light, my star, my Aibou…" _Yuugi gripped his pencil tightly again, his cheeks flushing slightly, the praise making him embarrassed. He wasn't all those things, and the beast was making him nervous and annoyed and flustered and scared all at the same time. He just wanted to run out of the room and lock himself in a bathroom stall.

He let out a sigh of relief when the hand drew away from his head, his hand relaxing and resuming it's movements. Without the reminders of blood, or the hallucinations brought on by the beast, it was easier to settle down it seemed.

When the bell rang, signaling break, he began to put away his first period supplies and get out his second period supplies. He paused however, when shadows loomed over him. He looked up, eyes widening at the sight of his friends, Jounouchi with his arms crossed, Honda with his hands in his pockets, and Anzu clutching her hands together.

"Yuugi-kun, we're worried about you." She said quietly.

"Yeah. And what the hell is up with you ignoring us?"

"It's kind of mean, man." Yuugi averted his eyes quickly and continued to bring out his materials.

"Yuug! Stop doin' that!"

"What?" Yuugi muttered.

"Ignoring us." Honda said calmly. "I mean, we're your friends, and if there's something wrong-"

"I'm fine." Yuugi said, cutting him off.

"As if." Jounouchi scoffed, before he leaned close into Yuugi. "You, are the second most friendly person I know, Yuug', so when you avoid us, something has to be wrong." Yuugi was frozen as he stared into Jounouchi's golden eyes, the beast hissing in a feral into his mind.

"I-I-"

_"How DARE he call my Hikari a liar!" _growled the demon. _"I'll kill him! I'll-"_

"I told you, I'm fine." He insisted, his tone hard, just breaking into desperate. "Just- just leave me alone…"

"But you're going through something, we can tell." Suddenly, Anzu had a hold on his hands, and his heart skipped a beat, his violet eyes staring up into her aquamarine in shock. They sparkled with sadness and worry, and he felt some of his rigidity melt (not that he had much in the first place).

"A-anzu…chan…"

"Please Yuugi-kun…" her thumb caressed his palm. "Please tell us… We care about you. I care about you…" Yuugi's cheeks darkened, his breath coming quickening at the close, personal contact Anzu was giving him.

'I should tell them…' he thought as he stared up at his crush. 'I should tell them and free myself and-' his dazed manner of thinking stopped as red, hot, jealousy flamed inside him, a growl vibrating inside him, and he, broken from his crush induced haze, ripped his hands away, looking away to continue packing, not wanting to see anymore of the shocked and hurt expression he glanced on Anzu's pretty face.

"Yuugi-" he, with difficulty, ignored her plea, standing up and shouldering his bag. "Yuugi-kun!" he walked towards the doorway, keeping his eyes on the ground. Don't give in. Don't give in. Don't give in- "Yuugi-kun, please! I-" taking a deep breath, Yuugi straightened his posture, stopping by the doorway.

"I told you." He said quietly, darkly. Looking over his shoulder, he looked sadly at his shocked friends. "Leave me alone. Don't come near me. It's for your own good…" he walked away, muttering under his breath, "Trust me…"

~_~_~_~

_ "You were so good, Hikari~" _purred out the monster in his mind as he walked home, having gotten a note from the nurse after pleading sick. _"You really showed them!"_ Yuugi didn't respond, and simply continued walking. He was regretting it enough already. He didn't need this thing inside him reminding him with his praise... _"Awww~ Don't be sad Hikari~"_ Yuugi didn't even flinch as the monster appeared before him in his path, already used to the others' sudden appearances. _"After all, it's what they deserved." _Yuugi stared at the other for a moment, before he maneuvered around him, his steps quicker than before.

The sound of giggling followed him, but he refused to look up or to the side, knowing that the beast was following him.

_"I loved the face you made the girl have~" _the other said conversationally, looking to Yuugi with a normal, carefree smile. _"Her tears were so clear and fresh..."_ the other took a deep breath, eyes closing, as if reminiscing. _"...Ah, I love the smell of heartache in the morning..." _Yuugi cringed, before he clenched his fists around his backpack straps. The other seemed to especially like Anzu's pain, and he knew this did not bode well if his friends managed to convince him to stop ignoring them.

Yuugi paused his steps at the sudden flare of surprise, then anger, his eyes finally going to the beast inside him, who was looking around frantically, rage and distrust clear in his body movement.

_"He's here..."_ the beast growled, his hands clenching into fists. Yuugi's brow furrowed. What was he- _"Show yourself!"_ the monster roared. _"Show yourself you thieving coward!"_ Yuugi stared as the thing cracked his knuckles, eyes narrowed on a dark alley. _"I'm giving you one point two seconds to-"_

A head of white hair peeked from behind the alley, green eyes shining in fear.

"P-please don't." the British accented boy murmured, coming out fully from behind the alley, pressing his fingers together nervously. "W-we don't want a-"

_"Like hell we don't, Hikari!"_ a figure taller than the British boy appeared, his eyes a dark brown, contrasting to the others' green. _"Hello, Princey~"_ taunted the white haired male, making the monster growl.

_"Tomb Robber!" _Yuugi's eyes weren't focused on the two transparent males, surprise lacing them as he stared at the fidgeting, worried looking white haired male a little ways away.

"R-ryou-kun?!" he exclaimed, gaining both of the fighting male's attention. "Wh-what- Who- How-"

"I-I'm sorry fro not t-telling you Yuugi-kun..." the Brit looked to the ground, away from him. "I-I was forbade to and-"

"Forbade?" Yuugi cut in, his eyes cutting to the two monsters, now staring at him, one smirking, and the other curious. Yuugi's eyes widened. "So-" he finally registered how alike they looked, from their hair to their faces, though the monster's was more defined.

"Y-yes..." Ryou sounded ashamed. "I'm so, sorry, I just-" the white haired male gasped as he was enveloped in a hug, spiky hair brushing his chin.

"Thank God!" Yuugi exclaimed. "Thank God there's someone else- I can't take this secret, Ryou-kun!" he cried out into the others' shirt, the British boy blushing at the close contact, before he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's slender waist.

"I-... I as well, Yuugi-kun..."

There was a moment of silence, before both boys were pulled away from each other by their respective demons.

_"Hikari~~~"_ the monster whined, burying his face into Yuugi's hair and rubbing up against him. _"Don't touch such filth~~~ You'll be tainted my sweet Aibou~~~"_ a blush dusted Yuugi's cheeks, even as he shuddered in anger and fear in the demon's hold.

_"Tch. You're one to talk about filth." _the other monster, who was holding a flushing Ryou against his chest, said. _"You, with your hands stained with the blood of millions!"_ the monster above Yuugi hissed viciously.

_"That's what makes me pure, Tomb Robber!"_ his eyes then landed and locked on Yuugi's, the crimson shining dazedly. _"I'll purify my partner soon too, ne?"_ Yuugi whimpered in fear.

_"You're planning to drag him down too?" _the white haired demon scoffed. _"How did you break your seal anyway?"_ the one above him smirked, before his hands traveled down to wrap around Yuugi's waist.

_"__**My**__ Hikari figured it out over the span of his life. He's more intelligent than YOUR stuttering Light."_ he gloated, snickering as the white haired demon growled.

_"Leave my Hikari out of this, Yami!" _Yuugi blinked, before he looked up to the thing above him. His name was... Yami... Darkness? The beast holding on to him stuck his tongue out.

_"Nya~ Nya~ Make me Baka Bakura~" _

'And the others' is Bakura...' Yuugi thought to himself, only to be pulled out of his thoughts as he felt smugness fill 'Yami'.

_"I bet you can't even make your Hikari bend to your whim with a simple trick!"_

_ "Oh, and you can?!" _the deep chuckle made Yuugi's eyes widen, having the sinking feeling that he knew what the other was going to do.

_"Of course."_ Yuugi gasped as his view was flooded with red, his body covered in the thick, putrid liquid, dripping from him slowly, his ears deaf to the world. He could only feel 'Yami' pressed up against him, spreading the substance over his lips and forcing him to taste the substance that had once given lives to millions. _"Breathe it in, Hikari..."_ Yuugi faintly heard as he gasped, trying desperately to get the stench to leave, panic creeping up quick inside of him. _"It's not going to hurt you, unlike your friends..." _Yuugi whimpered, the power of the other overwhelming. Having not been exposed to the sight and feel of blood for so long had it's draw backs.

Yuugi turned his head away from the sight, closing his eyes and burying his face into the monster's form.

"Ya...yameru..." he pleaded. "K-kudasai..."

_"Ku-fu-fu-fu..."_ the monster chuckled, entwining his fingers in Yuugi's hair. _"But this is your future, Hikari..."_

"I-iie..."

_"A world bathed in blood. In death."_

"Iie... Iie..."

_"Blood is your ally, Aibou. Not your enemy... We'll make everyone pretty with it~ We'll make the world a better place..."_ by now, Yuugi was outright sobbing in the male's arms, wanting to tear himself away but unable to.

_"Tch. You made your point."_ in a flash, the blood was gone, leaving Yuugi shivering and quivering, pressed against the monster. _"At least I don't have to scare mine into submission."_

Fearfully, eyes clouded, Yuugi lifted his head, relieved to see that the blood was fully gone.

"Y-yuu... Yuugi-kun..." his eyes fell on Ryou, who was shaking ever so gently beside his own monster, hand held to his lips, even paler than he usually was. "G-gomennasai..." he stuttered, tears filling his eyes. Shame filled Yuugi's body and he looked away from the other. He was weak. Terribly so. Done in by such a short time of seeing the monster's illusion. How pathetic... The urge to look back rose as the transparent beast(though he wasn't very beastly he must admit) smirked,

_"I bet you haven't even kissed your Hikari!" _a gasp.

"B-bakura!" Ryou stuttered, "D-don't-"

_"Hmph! Of course not! My Pretty Pretty is too innocent! I would never mar him so early in our relationship."_

_"Oh, and making him think there's blood everywhere isn't marring him?"_

_"Of course not!" _as the conversation continued, Yuugi had frozen for the umpteenth time. Kiss. Kiss? ...Kiss?! Ryou had been... had been.. been... Yuugi felt his stomach lurch. He was going to be sick. That was just... just... WRONG! Two men- Two men together like-

He coughed, shuddering at the thought. It was revolting! Disgusting! Horrifying! It-

_"You can't prove it!" _the monster above him declared. _"You would never beat me in something anyway~"_

_"You wanna bet?!" _growled the white haired demon, before Yuugi heard a gasp and loud protests, before there was silence. Absolute silence. Yuugi wanted to turn and look. He wanted to so badly. Just to banish the thought that one of his friends-and the only one that understood his problem in the slightest-was kissing someone of the same gender.

Rapidly, his need was granted, however, he did not see what he wanted, and he did not gain the sight of his own accord. Hands cupped his cheeks-the demon's-as his eyes viewed the horrible scene. Lips crushed together heatedly, two, almost identical people breathing harshly, hands of the slightly taller roaming and brushing through white hair.

'Oh sicksicksicksicksicksick**sick**!' Yuugi thought, blushing hard.

The chuckle in his ear made his stomach lurch even more, his heart stopping.

"_Do you really think you're disgusted by it, Pretty Pretty?_" he questioned, his voice hushed, low.

"O-of course!" he whispered back, eyes attached to the two. "I-It's revolting! Vile! D-disgusting! Na-"

"_Naughty?_" this whisper was hot, and made shudders run down his spine, his cheeks darkening.

"Th-that's not what I-"

"_Forbidden? Lewd? Lascivious?" _he went on. Yuugi blinked. He didn't know the thing had so many words in his vocabulary.

"W-well N-not that bad but- Yes forbidden and- and wrong."

_"Wrong, eh?" _giggled the beast, before he hummed in his ear, and Yuugi's eyes darted to the edge of his vision, trying to see the other, having been staring at a tree, trying to convince himself that gay activity wasn't going on before him. _"The only thing wrong with it... is that __**we**__ aren't doing that right now..._" chills ran up Yuugi's spine, and he tried to wrench away, only to find that the others' grip was too strong.

"N-no way! I'll never-"

"Nn..." his eyes darted back to his friend unwillingly at the sound, eyes widening at the sight of the shorter practically hanging off of the taller, translucent body, little whimpers leaving his mouth occasionally.

"_But your friend seems to like it, Pretty Pretty._" the beast said in an innocent tone. "_And your friends are always right, right?_" before Yuugi could answer, he found his head turned forcefully, tilted only slightly as he came in complete eye contact with ruby, taking his breath away. _"He seems to truly __**enjoy**__ it... The touch... the sensation of skin against his own..._" Yuugi's stomach twisted, slight pain appearing as the low, almost sultry voice whispered to him, their eyes locked tight together. _"I bet it's shuddering through him, enveloping him in a tight, almost suffocating grasp that makes him gasp and writhe, his motions only kept still by his partner. Hand grabbing, tugging, pulling desperately at clothes, hair, __**everything**__. Kisses harsh and needy, heart pounding, mind wild with emotion._"

Yuugi was ashamed, feeling so so sososososo ashamed, as his own heart pounded, his breath coming out heavy, labored, cheeks flushed with arous- no, no, anger, yes, anger; eyes glazed with lu- loathing; hands shivering, grasping in the monster's shirt. It was as if he could see what was happening behind him in his mind, the almost pornographic words that left the beast's mouth seeming to control the little Ryou and-Bakura, was it?-other monster in his mind, throaty moans and groans leaving them both as they strove to get closer, closer, closer-

Why wasn't he disgusted? Why did he feel so hot? It didn't make any sense. None. Notta. Zilch. He should be gagging, throwing up, screaming, for the love of **god** anything other than being manipulated into just what the freak wanted!

"St-sto-"

_"I want to do this with you._" Yuugi's breathing stopped for a moment, his eyes widening as he was brought chest-to-chest with the other. _"I want to kiss, and touch, and make you utter noises you never have before."_ Yuugi stared, silently, in shock at the other. _"I know how holy you are, Hikari, that is why you are called my Hikari, my little light to my darkness._" a hand crept into his hair and stroked, drawing a completely different reaction than earlier. _"So, I just want a kiss~"_ he purred, his tone still deep, but playful. A hand came up in front of Yuugi, the others' index finger tapping on his lips, in tune with his words_. "Just~ Right~ Here~"_ he teased, winking at Yuugi coquettishly, the hold he had on Yuugi breaking, his eyes snapping wide from their half mast position.

He pushed at the other, which must have been unexpected, since the others' eyes widened.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed. "Don't lay a finger on me you crazy creep! Stay away from me! Stay OUT of my mind! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he exclaimed, before he dashed off, continuing his way to his house, legs pumping, blood rushing, face flushed, knowing it was useless, useless, useless! It was going to follow, it was going to tease, it was going to pout, and drive him INSANE!

'I wish it didn't exist! I wish I could just kill it! Kill it, and never see it again!'


	8. Cold

**Another update for all of you! And it's around eight pages! Lucky you!**  
**Yuugi: **&sniffle& Not for me! I HATE you Kurumi-chan! &sobs uncontrollably&  
**Me: **^^U Uh... Well I had a spur of plot bunnies and-  
**Yami: **For once, I agree with Aibou on this! What is the meaning of this- this- DESPICABLE chapter?  
**Me: &**Looks to the side& Er... Building relationship and dependency. I thought you'd like that...  
**Yami: **Fuck yes I do! But to do- _that_ in order to obtain it! No! No I do NOT!  
**Me: **...Well! Onto the comments! Also guys, my email was hacked so I didn't realize all of you guys were sending in more comments! But I have a new one now, so hopefully this one will work XD. Take it away Yuugi-kun!

**Yuugi: &**sniffle& God... F-fine...:  
_BeyondBirthday93_  
_2010-01-23 . chapter 1_  
_BB: YAY! YOU FINALLY ADDED ANOTHER CHAPTER!_

_B: -throws confetti into the air- WHOOPIE!_

_BB: It's about time too. This thing went un-updated for so long, I thought you'd abandoned it! B and I love this fic, and we want you to update again, SOON!_

_B: What BB said!_

_BB: So, as soon as you can, UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!_

**Yuugi: **... &cries&  
**Me: Thanks! Sorry I'm so infrequent~ Here's another update after nine months~**  
**Yami: **Next is:  
_YamiTeddy_  
_2010-01-23 . chapter 7_  
_I've just read all 7 chapters and this story is AWESOME!_

_I love Psycho Yami! I'm really looking forward to the next chapter, Yugi should just give in to Yami, it would make things a lot easier for him! =P_

_Please update soon!_

_x_

**Yami: **Who doesn't? &laughs softly& And I completely agree! Hehe... Everything... &smirks, nosebleeds slightly&  
**Yuugi: **Never! I'll never surrender! &kicks Yami in the shin in his anger&  
**Yami: **A AAAAAAGH!  
**Yuugi: &**wipes tears from his eyes& N-next is:  
_Yaminisu_  
_2010-01-23 . chapter 7_  
_Run all you want Yugi, but deep down you know that Yami is going to win. Yami totally rocked in this case you can't tell Yami is both my favorite character and I love reading him insane. I can't wait to read more interaction between the two._

_Oh, can I request that Yugi cracks and goes to Anzu with the intent of either telling her what was going on or asking her out just to prove to himself that he isn't gay and that what Yami was saying and doing didn't invoke the emotions they really did (because no matter how much Yugi denies it deep down he KNOWS what it really was he felt.) And Yami, well he does away with the competition to his hikari's affections._

_Anyway, update soon._

**Yuugi: **I... I just don't know what to say...  
**Yami: &**pushes Yuugi out of the way& I DO! Indeed! He needs to bow down and realize his undying lust for me!  
**Yuugi: &**tackles Yami& DIE!  
**Me: **Hehe~ That'll be coming up in one or two chapters! &looks back at Yuugi and Yami, who are currently pulling at each other's hair and screeching& Uh... Next is:  
_Sakamoto Itoe_  
_2010-01-23 . chapter 7_  
_aw, Yuugi, you didn't mean that! XP you just want some loving like Ryou got! ^-^ this chapter is just awesome!_

_but, might i suggest, could you please put translations up for the Japanese words you use? because i know the basic terms like Hai, Iie, Okaa-san, Otou-san, things like that. ^^; so the other words you use i have no idea what they mean, and they confuse me... so could you tell us what they mean, please?_

_Please update soon!_

_~Saki_

**Me: &**snicker& Indeed he does~ Sorry about that ^^U I posted up the translations at the bottom this time! Next:  
_Alice The Walker_  
_2010-01-25 . chapter 7_  
_One thing that somewhat confused me was that Yami says he's going to make Yugi pure by bathing him in blood. The thing is, earlier wasn't he saying that Yugi is already pure? So he wouldn't actually need to make him pure since he already is. Right?_

_What I want in the next chapter, if you don't mind my opinions, would be some backstory about Yami to explain how he became how he is and the like. And more jealous Yami with submissive Yugi. It's too cute how you write those scenes. ^^_

**Yami: **&Battered and bruised& The reason is, is that I see Yuugi as a being of sweet corruptible goo. If you think of it in the way of the Greek Goddess, Demeter, whose followers bathed themselves in bulls blood to be forgiven, its kind of like I want to _make_ him sinful rather than really purify him. But to me, a sinner is purer than any goody goody... Besides, I'm batshit crazy. What do you expect?  
**Yuugi: **I... hate you...  
**Me: **That's coming eventually!  
_GolfCartPowersGo_  
_2010-01-31 . chapter 7_  
_I love this. So much. I love your writing, I love psychotic!Yami, I love innocent why-do-I-feel-this-way Yugi, I love this whole thing, okay? I lovelovelovelove how you portray more-than-a-little crazy Yami._

_I'm sorry I keep gushing, but I, like, never review stories, and I just had to review this one. Also, please don't let this die! Keep going!_

**Me:**... Lol you're quite the skilled lover eh? &Waggles eyebrows, is smashed over the head by a vase&  
**Yuugi: **Hah... hah... hah... &drops shard of vase& A-anyway... She updated... Next is:  
_Chibi-Yami-Hikari_  
_2010-02-13 . chapter 7_  
_its quite funny that yami is a physo*snickers*_

_but i feel sorry for yugi*hugs him*_

_but it´s a great story and i hope you update soon_

**Yuugi: **&blinks& Heh... Um... thanks. ^^ That makes me feel a lot better actually... At least I have one person on my side! &hugs back&  
**Yami: **&Yanks them apart& Get offa him hoe! You been callin' mah man? The hell do you think you are? &drags Chibi into a cat fight& I'll take you DOWN BITCH!  
**Yuugi: **&sighs& ...Why me?  
**Me: **Next up:  
_Shroud Ishtar_  
_2010-02-13 . chapter 7_  
_You should write more, I'm wondering if this will force Yugi to run away from his home in order to save his friends and Jii-chan..._

**Yami+Me: ** &wipes tears from eyes&  
**Me: **Hey... Hey, hey Yami, is Yuugi going to run away to save his family and friends? &snicker&  
**Yami: **Hehe... No.  
**Yuugi: **&pales& Uh... next...:  
_ncalkins_  
_2010-03-24 . chapter 7_  
_Here is a idea have yuugi try to kill himself and Yami find him and stop him or save him_

_OR_

_Have yuugi find out that the puzzle is the cause and throw it away on the way to school, then it misterisly apperas when he get home. NO MATTER WHAT HE DOSE WITH IT!_

_love yuugi and love yami_

_be kind to yuugi stop his sufferinf :)_

_ncalkins_

**Yuugi: ...** I find it odd that you tell me to kill myself and also to have me tormented, only to say for that not to happen to me... &goes to be emo for a bit&  
**Me: **That... is kind of confusing... But I used your comment for this... Just to let all of you know, I hate willing suicide attempts and the whole 'boohoo me...' thing... HOWEVER! When they are controlled to do so, or have a valid reason for being so depressed-a demon spirit mentally fucking with your mind-then, I like it... Sometimes... Rarely...  
**Yami: **Next:  
_C24andG36_  
_2010-09-12 . chapter 7_  
_I LOVE THIS STORY i love Crazy yami and i was thinking what if since yugi said he wished yami was gone that kinda came true instead yami was living his worst fear over and over._  
_2010-10-14 . chapter 4_  
_*yeep* Yami is insane & I have a chilling theory that he likes blood a little to much mabe even more *runs away not wanting to be caught by a insane Yami*_

**Yami: **I take offense to that... &glares&  
**Yuugi: **You deserve punishment once in a while &mumble mumble&  
**Yami: **&glares at Yuugi&  
**Me: **Thank you so much! Yami will go through terrible shit-  
**Yami: HEY!**  
**Me: **But, it won't be for long... I dunno. I don't like tormenting the tormentors for long... Maybe because they're already corrupted? I 'unno. Also, Try to post in one chapter if you please. I don't like doubled up reviews... Ticks me off a bit...  
**Yami: **Bitch... Get back here! &runs after C24&  
**Yuugi: **...Er...:  
_the dark euphie_  
_2010-10-19 . chapter 7_  
_poor little Yugi, too bad he doesn't realize you can't exactly fight what is part of you. Update soon please this story is addicting._

**Yuugi: **...Part of me? What are you talking about?  
**Me: **Well, she/he in thinking of the series... I think. But in this one, you guys aren't 'one'. You're just thrown together because its fate or some shit like that... Yami might even look different if he wasn't with you... Anyway! Here you go!

**Chapter 8**

**Cold**

It was rather amusing to watch his Light try to ignore him, his small, fragile frame shivering against his bed spread, his eyes closed tightly as he muttered something under his breath over and over, as though chanting a mantra of some sort. Yami giggled, slipping onto the bed beside the other, making the shorter male freeze, seeming to hold his breath. Really, just too funny!  
_ "Hehe~" _Yami giggled once more, pressing himself up against the other's back, aligning them so that his face was level with the nape of his Light's neck. "_What are you doing, my Light?"_ in an instant, hands were shoved against his stomach in a futile attempt to push him away, his almost mirror image staring, almost wildly up at him in anger and fear.  
"Go away!" he exclaimed, his pupils seeming to shiver as he continued to try to push the red eyed demon away, his smile ever present. "_**Teishi ga oikakete kite**_!" Yami simply looked down at his desperate partner, enjoying the utter turmoil on his face. Ah, his expressions of happiness were nice, but the turmoil, the _struggle. _Such a wonderful faze into acceptance, wasn't it? He hummed as he lifted a hand up to gently lay it on his Light's head, making him freeze. He liked that reaction too.

"_Silly little one~ I'm not following you~" _ he informed the other, letting his fingers sink into the other's silky locks. He liked this too. His hair was like silk to his fingers. Before he was fully known, he would run his fingers through the boy's hair, listening to his appreciative coos as he slept, turning into his hands, so open and willing to receive such attention. Attention Yami was craving to give. "_We're meant to be together, don't you see?"_ Hehe, together. He wanted this word to be something that described them. Together... "_Didn't you feel it, back there?" _ he whispered, moving his body so that he was level with the spike haired boy's ear, letting his voice whisper soothingly, the hand in the other's hair sliding down to cup the base of his head, fingers still buried in the lovely multicolored array. "_We were going to kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~" _he reminded. He could feel the other shivering against him again, he could sense the confusion emanating from him. Nummy...

"Y-you..." the smaller form whispered, his voice full of emotion. "I-I didn't-" suddenly, in a complete mood swing, the boy ripped himself away from Yami, managing to kick him off the bed in his solid form. "GET OFF!" he screamed, throwing his pillows furiously at a frowning Yami. "Leave me alone you sicko! You're disgusting! I'm not- not g-g-g-gay! Go back to wherever the hell you go and just- _**kieru**_!" Yami simply stared at the panting Pretty for a moment, watching as tears began to fill his eyes.

"_...Ch." _he mumbled, before letting his body take on its usual form of invisibility before slipping, unseen, into the Millennium puzzle. As he retreated to his Soul Room, he pouted, his boots clicking against the old Egyptian stone of the ground that paved his domain. It wasn't _fair_! He liked to see his Hikari struggle but- But why couldn't he agree with him once in a while? He huffed childishly as he made quick steps past his host's door and made his way into his own, slamming the door behind him. He hoped that he felt that vibration!

Yami spent what seemed an eternity simply standing with his back to the door, arms crossed over his chest and eyes ablaze.** "ʼNā ʼKrh..." **he mumbled under his breath, eyes still glaring fiercely at the ground. **"ʼNā ʼKrh..." **his body felt as though pain was wracking through it, even though he was just standing there, feeling as though he was going to _explode_. **"ʼNā ʼKrh..." **but-but he had to keep it in. He was the leader, the one who would lead his Hikari to greatness- The one- **"ʼNā ʼ... Krh...!" **the room seemed to erupt itself when he sent a shattering mind crush at his throne, his eyes fiery with a dark light. Almost immediately, he was smashing his fists into the walls, bloodying them with the sheer force of his anger and sense of betrayal. It was all rushing back to him- Those eyes- That smile- Those words whispered in the night-

** "Krh! Krh! Krh!" **he huffed with each punch, not seeming to feel the pain in his hands, his eyes sightless as he mentally traveled back to when he was younger, when he was in Egypt, when he was... was... **"Krh-..." **almost as if a switch was thrown, the anger was sucked out of Yami, his fortieth punch freezing mid-impact. He stared, blankly, at the dark, stone wall before him for a moment, before the positioned hand unfurled and instead pressed against the wall softly. His body began to tremble, sadness, abandonment, depression, settling into his emotions comfortable, a choked breath escaping his throat. **"ʼNā ʼ..." **he trailed off, hanging his head as his pupils shook inside of his irises, slowly sliding down the stone wall to fall to his knees. He pressed his right cheek against the stone, feeling its cold texture and quickly replacing it with skin and a heartbeat. **"ʼNā ʼ..." **he whispered, his voice weak, as though he were trying to get a point across to someone.

After a few moments of silence, the darkness lifted his head away from the stone, staring forlornly at the ground instead. A smile twitched at his lips.  
"Hehe... All better~" he hummed, taking his hand from the wall and pushing himself up to stand with the same energy as usual, ruby eyes bright. "So much better~ Heheehe~" he made a spin around his Soul Room, humming in pleasure. "I can't wait to see Aibou again~" he sang out, his voice echoing. He came to a stop in the middle of the room, staring at his closed door.** "Wqāl Ānh Sykwn Sʻydā Ḩtá Tʻrf****؟" **he questioned, tilting his head to the side and giving the door an excited smile.

+.+.+.+

'Not gay, not gay, not gay, not gay, not gay-' Yuugi thought repeatedly as he stared in an almost obsessive fashion at past group pictures of his friends, eyes trained on Anzu. He was trying to reassure- Er, proving- No... He was straight! He was just looking at pictures of Anzu to further justify it! Right!  
He admired her pretty brown hair, her lovely baby blue eyes, her pale skin; her curvaceous body and happy smile aimed at the camera. He shifted on his bed as he began to get uncomfortable. This proved it. He was straight. He liked Anzu. He wanted Anzu to be his girlfriend. There was _no_ way that he craved men. Nope. Nuh-uh. He was as straight as they came. ...And he _wasn't _thinking about that kiss _at all_!

Why would he anyway? His look alike was a monster! An evil, killing machine! If only he could get rid of him! If only- His eyes widened, dropping the picture in his realization. Get... rid...  
"Of course!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his bed in excitement. "I just- I just have to throw it away! And I'll be free! Then my life will go back to normal!" he cried out, relief carving his features. He had worked so hard on the puzzle but- But having the evil thing wasn't worth keeping it any longer! He was going to get rid of this thing! He was going to be free!

+.+.+.+

About an hour later, Yuugi was standing over one of the many garbage cans in the park, the Millennium puzzle held in his hands, savoring the thought of what he was about to do. After this- after this he'd be free. He would be able to talk to his friends. To be relaxed. To be with Anzu... He closed his eyes, smiling at the notion. Anzu wouldn't be in danger any more... Easily, he dumped his life's work into the trash, his glove covered hands tingling at the loss of the ever cold object. An icy wind blew eerily, ruffling his hair.

"I... did it..." he mumbled in astonishment, his breathing visible in the crisp air. "I... I actually-" all at once, elation filled his body, causing him to jump in the air and run away in an almost insane fashion from the garbage can. **"Boku wa sore o yatta!" **he laughed, jumping into piles of snow childishly, kicking it to and fro and just enjoying his life for the first time since the evil abomination revealed itself to him. **"Boku wa jiyūda! Kare wa nakigoto de watashi o komara seru tsumori wa nai!" **he crowed, twirling around as snow began to fall, almost as if to congratulate him on putting up with all the hardships he had dealt with over the few months of having the monster so close to him.

**"Kore ijō no' aibō' kore to' aibō' koto o!(****No more 'aibou' this and 'aibou' that!****) Kore ijō no rubī no me! Kore ijō no kyōi! Kore ijō no kyōkai! Kore ijō no kare o! Kore ijō no kaibutsu!(****No more ruby eyes! No more threats! No more boundaries! No more him! No more monster!****)" **he continued, his yes wild with excitement. **"Soshite, mō ****ISSHO NI****!" **he practically shrieked, falling back into a large pile of snow, laughing insanely, uproariously into the white flaked air. Eventually though, the laughter died down, replaced with heavy, happy sighs of relief. "A...haahahaa..." he trailed off, staring up into the sky with a smile on his face. However, as he laid there, the lack of presence began to set in. He began to notice the naked feeling of not having the puzzle bouncing against his chest; the sensation of having someone lurking near him that he had grown so accustomed to. "Ah... haha..." he found his smile slowly falling as that feeling from before came back. The one he always dreaded. The sense of being utterly, completely, undoubtedly-

**ALONE**

After an unfathomable amount of time, Yuugi slowly pushed himself up from the cold snow.  
"I... should get home..." he mumbled to no one, brushing off his snow pants. "I... **Jii-chan**__will worry about me..." he trailed off, stiffly walking away from the park, from the trashcan, from the spirit. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was happy just a second ago wasn't he? And he should be happy! This thing had been tormenting him since day one! But... but ever since then... He'd never truly been alone...

He shrugged up his shoulders against the cold. He... he was fine. It was like taking off a rubber band after having it on too long. The feeling would fade, of course. Of course.

+.+.+.+

It was later on during the night that Yuugi found he couldn't force himself to sleep, his eyes wide open as he stared at the ceiling. He felt so... empty... He turned over onto his side, moving his gaze to the wall across from him, his purple iris' forming a sad, dejected expression. When he had come home, he wasn't able to find the drive to talk to his grandfather and simply said 'he was feeling a little ill from the cold'.

He'd been laying in the same spot since three hours ago, only shifting when his grandfather came in to check on him. His left hand curled into the pillow under his hand, taking a deep breath as he tried to make himself feel sleepy. It didn't work. Groaning, he turned over onto his other side, staring at the ground, before his eyes roamed his room, bypassing his wall, his desk, his door, his bed table- His eyes snapped back to the desk, freezing at the sight of- of-

"You-!" he sat bolt upright and pointed accusingly at the golden object shining under the glow of the moon. "How did- When-" in an instant, he was holding the accursed thing in his hands, opening his bedroom window and watching as the cars zoomed by. He could feel the spirit pulsing in the puzzle, as if it was trying to say hello to him. He wouldn't be having any of that. He wouldn't give the monster the chance. As soon as there was a gap in the cars, he chucked the Millennium puzzle as hard as he could, before he watched it disappear into the dark streets below. In an almost emotionless action, he closed the window and turned away from the window, not caring if someone might have been injured by the object. As long as it wasn't near him anymore. Then he was fine... He was fine.

+.+.+.+

The next morning found Yuugi being confronted once more by his friends, and, much to their surprise, hugging all of them in glee.  
"Guys! I missed you!" he laughed, tears in his eyes, taking in the warmth of their clothes bodies. Ever since he'd woken up, he'd been so... He couldn't get warm. Even in his thickest coat.  
"Yuug! You- What's been wrong with you? We were worried-"  
"Not as much as _I_ was!"  
"**NANI?"** as both Honda and Jounouchi broke into a fight, Yuugi was left with just Anzu in his arms, which he didn't seem to really notice, just focusing on the warmth he was receiving.  
"**Ano**... Yuugi-kun?" Yuugi's eyes snapped open at the hesitant murmur, ripping himself away from Anzu's waist.  
"Ah... **g-gomennasai**..." he apologized, looking off to the side and blushing deeply.  
"Ah-**Sore wa mondai arimasen**!" she laughed, though her voice faltered. When the multi hair colored youth glanced up, he saw that the brunette was looking off into the sky, her whole face red in embarrassment. Yuugi smiled fondly up at the girl, before his body tensed, readying itself for a hissing remark or growl. But none came.

'Right.' he thought, relaxing. 'It's gone now. No one can stop me from being close to Anzu...' he thought, letting out a laugh, gaining all of his friends' attention. Eventually, all of them were happy, Honda and Jounouchi messing with his hair and pushing him around a bit and Anzu standing to the side, dodging their boyish behavior. This was how it was supposed to be. Him. His friends. All happy. All... normal.

He tried to ignore the growing cold in the gut of his stomach.

+.+.+.+

Yuugi laughed as Jounouchi whined about losing another card game to him, giving him an apologetic smile.  
"You got nothin' to laugh about!" Jounouchi snapped, pouting angrily.  
"S-sorry Jou-kun! I can't help myself! It's just been so long since we've played, you know?" Yuugi apologized, making the other blond smile.  
"Well... when you put it like that..." Jounouchi leaned over the table to ruffle Yuugi's hair. "How can I stay mad at you?" They all laughed. The whole day had been filled with laughter. It really should have warmed Yuugi up by now. But... it hadn't.

Standing out of his seat, he let Honda take his place to try and help Jounouchi with his car playing skills, walking over to the window. It was... confusing why he still felt so alone. He was with his friends again, everything was going back to normal. Everything would be perfect from now on. He laid his elbows on the window sill, staring out at the cold, blue sky, cupping his face in his hands. After a few minutes, a hand was laid upon his shoulder, making him jump, whipping around and expecting to see-

"Yuugi-kun?" Yuugi blinked, staring up at a slightly startled Anzu, before he relaxed his defensive stance, smiling faintly.  
"I- I was thinking about something-" he decided to shut himself up. Of course it wasn't that monster. He was gone right?

Anzu smiled back at him, sitting on the window sill beside his elbows, giving him a teasing look.  
"What were you thinking about to make you react like that?" she asked, making Yuugi shrug, looking back out of the window.  
"Nothing..."  
"Oh come on!" he found himself with a an eyeful of Anzu's beautiful blue eyes as she leaned into his line of vision. "Tell me!"  
"A-ah..." he stuttered, turning red as he turned his face away from the girl.  
"I-it's nothing! Really!" he tried to laugh it off, only for Anzu to make a disappointed 'mou...' sound, glaring at him, before sitting up straight.  
"Fine! If you don't want to tell me..." he huffed, walking back to their friends, looking rather put out. Yuugi sighed, mentally putting himself down. He had approached that all wrong...

He was about to walk over to Anzu and apologize, when he felt as though someone was... He looked back to the window and froze. The... The puzzle... There it floated in an almost innocent way, bobbing slightly in mid air, right outside the window. Yuugi stared, horrified and transfixed as the object seemed to beckon him closer. But- he couldn't! He'd just thrown it into traffic the night before- And why was it _floating_? Floating at the height of three stories!

His fingers twitched on the window sill, watching as the Millennium puzzle bobbed, seeming to give off a warm aura that gently dabbed at Yuugi's face and chest. Yuugi threw a glance over at his friends and his other classmates, and, seeing that they were all distracted, silently opened the window. He couldn't make a large fuss. Everyone would think he was insane... Reaching out, he managed to take the object in hand, drawing it towards himself and experiencing the sensation of not being alone anymore. He almost let the thing rest in his hand, almost welcomed it back, almost relished the sense of warmth. Almost. With a quick motion, he swung the thing away from himself, watching as it spun away from the school, his breathing heavy. Somehow, letting it go this time seemed to have strained him.

"Good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late!" Ryou chirped, rushing into the class. "I-" he cut himself off, his green eyes running over Yuugi's shaking form. The other three of the group greeted him. They hadn't seemed to notice... Making his way over to Yuugi, Ryou questioned, quietly.  
"Yuugi-kun... Where... where's your puzzle?" he was only answered with the sound of Yuugi's heavy breathing as shaken look as he stared out into the cold, blue sky.

+.+.+.+

As the days passed, Yuugi's friends, with the constant comments from Ryou, noticed that he seemed to be distancing himself again, taking to staring out of the windows or suddenly moving off their usual path to the arcade as though he were chasing after something, only to come back looking even more drained. He looked, frankly, as though he was having withdrawal symptoms. It was disturbing. To all of them. Jounouchi was even wondering if Yuugi had pawned his puzzle off for some kind of drug.

Only Ryou knew why Yuugi was acting so strange.

In a sense, yes, he _was_ going through withdrawal, just, with his Millennium Puzzle. The Brit had himself gone through it, and it wasn't a good experience. It was agonizing. The chills he suffered, the pain, the longing, the feeling of always being alone despite the mass amount of people around. It was _maddening_. There was nothing that could be done. So, as he watched Yuugi from a distance, and kept dismissing his friend's wonderings about whether the vertically challenged boy was under the influence or not, he simply waited. Waited until Yuugi would come to school with the puzzle around his neck. That or, till he didn't come back at all.

...

Well... perhaps he could help the chap a little...

+.+.+.+

He was cold... so... cold... He hadn't been warm for weeks. It had gotten so bad that he couldn't even go outside, he couldn't brave the snow. He was bundled in his bed, shivering, cowering, his teeth chattering. He couldn't feel his toes. He was sure that if he cried his tears would freeze. And the pain- the _pain_. Oh _God_ that almost made the freezing temperature less noticeable. His chest was clenching, tightening, twisting, making him sob dryly under the covers, trying to warm himself. What was _wrong _with him? He should have gotten better after chucking that thing- but it just made it _worse_. He shuddered again as the faint sound of his door opening rang in his ears. Probably his grandpa again, trying to warm him with a heating pad and soup.  
"Yuugi," he began, his voice muffled because of the blanket clutched over the boy's whole body. "Someone came to see you." Yuugi paused for a mere second. He'd told his friends not to come and see him. He was too much of a wreck to deal with their questions.

After a bit of silence, he heard a nervous cough.  
"...Yuugi-kun?" Ryou. Right. He hadn't visited him yet, he- Wait! Wait, he had a demon as well- He could- "Yuugi-kun you need to stop this." Ryou murmured slightly, and Yuugi felt the British boy sit beside him, his body giving him little comfort warmth wise. "I... know what you've been trying to do... With your Millenium Puzzle." Yuugi's eyes widened. Ryou... knew? How-

"I tried to do the same thing years ago..." Ryou murmured, the sound of metal tinkling hitting Yuugi's ears sharply. The boy must have been touching his demon's 'home'. "But in the end..." he trailed off. "...Look, Yuugi-kun, you have to go get yours back before its too late." Ryou's voice sounded much closer this time, as if he was bent over his form. "You... This cold that you're feeling... It'll dissapear once you have it in your grasp. Just... Trust me." Ryou informed Yuugi, before, not expecting an answer, he stood and left. And he didn't get a verbal response.

Yuugi felt a mixture of anger and stubbornness fill him. He didn't need that monster to survive! He would get better on his own! He turned his face into his sheets, breathing shallowly. He was fine... he could get better... by himself.

+.+.+.+

It was in the middle of the night that Yuugi heard an indistinguishable voice in the back of his head in his sleep, making him wriggle under the covers. The voice held a warmth he hadn't felt in what felt like ages. His legs untangled from under the blankets, his brow furrowing as those sweet whispers seemed to increase in volume, making his breath quicken.  
_**You're truly a trooper...**_  
_** So strong...**_  
_** But...**_  
_** Don't you think its time to let go...?**_

Let... go? Yuugi didn't understand. What did let go mean? He'd already let go of the puzzle. The voice chuckled, tendrils of steamed ringlets brushing against his face.  
_**Death, my dear~ It's the only way...**_  
_** The only way to feel safe and warm~**_  
_** Isn't that right?**_

Yuugi smiled faintly in his sleep, rolling that option around in his brain. Death... death meant that he wouldn't have this body anymore. He'd be in heaven, warm amongst the clouds and warm sun. It seemed so logical. Just...  
_**Kill yourself...**_  
_** It's better this way...**_  
Yuugi's form slid out from under the covers, his eyes fogged by a mixture of purple and yellow. In what seemed like a skip in a cd, Yuugi was down in the kitchen, sliding out a fine knife out of the block, his body buzzing with warmth, and a sense of being watched over. Ah... he'd... missed that... He lifted the blade up to his left wrist, a smile curling up onto his lips, admiring the contrast of metal and skin. He lightly pressed the sharp blade against his vein, biting his lip as an approving hum sang in his ear.  
_**That's it...**_  
_** Just a bit more...**_  
Yuugi hardly felt the blade pierce his skin, a thin stripe of blood slipping down, breathing out a sigh.  
_**Embrace death dear boy...**_  
_** It's your only-**_ Yuugi's eyes widened as he felt something similar to a shock shoot up his spine, his blurred eyes shivering in confusion. What- he couldn't stop- He was so- A ringing set off in his head, making him choke out a pained breath, falling to his knees as a spell of dizziness captured him, lifting his right hand, still holding the knife, up to his head. The warmth- it was leaving- No! He'd just gotten it back-

There was a hissing echoing in his head, before the warmth was sucked from him, as well as the voice, his body stilling as shudders overtook his suddenly freezing cold body. Slowly, he opened his cleared eyes, staring down at the kitchen floor in confusion and pain. What... was he... doing here? He dizzily looked to his left arm at the sensation of something wet running down it. He froze at the sight of blood, accidentally dropping the knife to the ground. He whipped his head towards the clattering sound it made, before he, shakily, his legs wobbling, pushed himself up against one of the counters, staring down in mortification at the blood dabbed object. What had happened? What the hell had _happened?_ He stumbled to one of the drawers, snatching out a dish rag, pressing it to his cut. He was cold. He hurt all over. And now- now he was cutting himself without realizing it? He shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. Ryou... Damn it! He... he couldn't do this! He couldn't deal with all this- this-

Before he knew it, he was running out the door in nothing but his pajamas in the cold, winter air, the wind whipping against his face, only worsening his condition as his feet plowed into the mounds of snow he came across. He had to find it- Find _him_. This cold, this pain, what just happened- Ryou said getting the Millennium puzzle back would solve it all. He had to find it!

But it seemed the object didn't want to be found. It was hours later that Yuugi collapsed in a dark alley, breathing shallowly and shuddering all over, his fingers shivering and tipped with blue. He could hardly breathe... He didn't even know if he _was_ breathing anymore. He stared up into the pitch black sky of the night, his heart skipping beats as it seemed to slow. After a minute or so of watching his breath puffing out before him, he slammed his head back into the slick alley wall, letting out a laugh.  
"A...ahaha... Pathe...tic..." he managed, tears welling up in his eyes. He was going to die. Looking for the very thing that he had thrown out. The very thing that hadn't stopped popping up everywhere to drive him insane... And stopped about a week ago. He closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. "Hahaha... I'm... co...ld..." he whispered, smiling dazedly. He was becoming numb. He was going to die out here. Alone. No one would know until it was too late... And then, they'd find him there, dead, frozen to the bone. He laughed weakly. And he never got to tell Anzu just how much me loved her... But what did that matter? When he was dead, he wouldn't need to think about such trivial things. His eyes began to fall closed, his sight blurring substantially.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, a gentle shine of gold enveloped the alley, making the boy blink. What...? Weakly, he turned his head towards the source, and felt his heart stop.  
"Ah..." his hands twitched. The... the puzzle! It was just there... Just sitting there and glowing. Yuugi instantly understood the meaning of its light. It... the thing was welcoming him.

For once... Yuugi was glad for it. To the best of his abilities, he crawled towards the puzzle, almost falling onto his face numerable times, the cold making his bones ache. Eventually, he came to it, slowly, tentatively, taking it into his hands. Warmth flooded his body, making him gasp in pleasure. His chest untwisted its knot, his heart pounding in his ears as life seemed to welcome him along with the monster.  
"_Welcome back, Hikari~"_ it cooed as Yuugi stared down at the Millennium puzzle, his pupils shivering with the shocking onslaught of- _warmth, safety, affection_-emotions was dumped upon him. "_Have you missed me? I missed you~"_

Yuugi, in a daze, held the golden object to his chest, taking in the feelings he'd missed out on for the past weeks.  
"_Isn't it nice? Being together, pretty pretty?" _the demon cooed, only receiving an affectionate rub of his cheek, lost in the return of all of these unappreciated sensations. God... he'd missed this...

+.+.+.+

**Translations:**

**1)**_**Teishi ga oikakete kite!- **_Stop following me!  
**2)**_**kieru!-**_ Dissapear  
**3)ʼNā ʼKrh...- **I hate...  
**4)Wqāl Ānh Sykwn Sʻydā Ḩtá Tʻrf****؟****- **He'll be so happy you know?  
**5)**_**Boku wa sore o yatta!**_**- **I did it!  
**6)**_**Boku wa jiyūda! Kare wa nakigoto de watashi o komara seru tsumori wa nai!-**_I am free! He is not going to bother me with his whining!  
**7)**_**Kore ijō no' aibō' kore to' aibō' koto o! Kore ijō no rubī no me! Kore ijō no kyōi! Kore ijō no kyōkai! Kore ijō no kare o! Kore ijō no kaibutsu!-**_No more 'aibou' this and 'aibou' that! No more ruby eyes! No more threats! No more boundaries! No more him! No more monster!  
**8)**_**Soshite, mō ISSHO NI!**_**- **And no more TOGETHER!  
**9)Sore wa mondai arimasen!- **It's no problem!


End file.
